Free My Soul
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Ralph is now 16 years old, and in a mental hospital. Dealing with the events on the island he fights within himself but what will happen when Simon's sister pays him a visit? Can Jack and the other's control the primal urges? Or will a new order rise?R/OC
1. Living am I?

**Hello everyone! This is my newest story with a Ralph/OC theme, yay! There are so little of these I just had to make one : ) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. this is for you Ichiban Sweetie ; p Love you! And everyone else who reviews my stories ;D**

**Free My Soul**

**Ralph is now 16 years old, and in a mental hospital. Dealing with the events on the island he fights within himself but what will happen when Simon's sister pays him a visit? Can Jack and the other's control the primal urges? Or will a new order rise? Ralph/OC!**

**Song: Holy Mountain by SOAD, got to love them!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Living I am?**

**RALPH POV:**

**_Can you feel their haunting presence?  
Can you feel their haunting presence?_**

Liar, Killer, Demon  
Back to the river Aras

Someone's blank stare deemed it warfare

Liar, Killer, Demon  
Back to the river Aras

Freedom, Freedom, we're Free, we're Free 

The mirror is watching me.

Even when I'm not looking I know it stares, laughing with a haunting tone. The sound echoes in my ears until they ring with it. When I look into the glass I see myself, no, I see him!

I see the savage.

I see the child.

I see the beast.

...

I see their faces.

Every last one of them right down to the small boy with the mulberry birthmark on his face. They stare at me with snarls and slashes of colour marring their faces.

Piggy with his broken glasses dangling from his hands.

Simon; covered in bruises and cuts. The look in his innocent eyes said it all.

**_Can you hear the holy mountains?_**

Liar, Killer, Demon  
Back to the river Aras

Someone's mouth said paint them all red

Liar, Killer, Demon  
Back to the river Aras

Freedom, Freedom, we're Free, we're Free

Jack.

His arrogant smirk and flash of red hair still haunted me. These four years...or was it six? 10? More? My prison of white walls and my jail-mate the mirror had been here a while. Left to rot or burn in the intensity of the brightness.

I curled up in a tight ball on the stiff bed hands covering my head as the chant began once again.

Kill the pig! Cut it's throat! Spill it's blood!

Over and over like a broke record. Their voices cackled and growled in my head always there never gone. Like a constant reminder or the past.

Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!

I have to make a noise. Any noise in order for it to quieten. I bang, I whistle a tuneless tune, I cry. So many nights I have sat and cried, watching the shadows waiting for the day when they jump out screaming at me. Shadows crawl in my dreams, they scream, I scream, I run, I fall...

The metal door clicked. It opened. I lay quietly as the doctor approached me. He thinks I'm mad. The only difference between him and I is that I know I am.

"Good afternoon Mr. Monroe. How are we today?" I dare not close my eyes for if I do they are there waiting for me. The man makes a 'humph' noise and I hear the scratch of his pen on the paper. I watch him walk over to the table on the other side of my prison, he examines me untouched food and tuts. A lady wearing a white apron strides in making me jump as she hums carrying a tray. I know this woman, with her old looks and long straggly grey hair. Kind eyes that sooth but only cause more torment.

"He hasn't eaten again?" The man shakes his head. "He's been two days without food, maybe we should call his parents?" The doctor shook his head jotting more notes down.

"See if you can get him to talk, I have other patients." I sighed in relief as he left the room, some of the tension leaving my body. Her hand touches my shoulder and I recoil moving back so my spine hits the wall. She pulls back her hand and looks at me with pitiful eyes. I hate it.

"Ralph, there's nothing to be afraid of." WRONG! I stayed in my ball shape staring up at her through my hairline. "You're parents called the other day, they want to see you. Do you miss them Ralph? Your mum and dad?" I remember my parents. They were ashamed of me. Ashamed of my tormented mind and weakness.

**_They have all returned  
Resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no_**

They have returned  
Resting on the mountain side

We have learned that you have no

Honor, Murderer, Sodomizer  
Back to the river Aras

Sighing, the woman picks up the cold tray of food and leaves the room locking in side this hell once more.

I sit and cry pulling at my hair, wishing for it all just to go away!

The mirror whispers things to me. Bad things.

The light burns me eyes and leaves an imprint on my mind washing it white but the darkness always conquers. **__**

They have returned  
Resting on the mountain side  
We have learned that you have no

Honor, Murderer, Sodomizer  
Back to the river Aras

Freedom, Freedom 

**_We're Free, we're Free_**

* * *

How long had it been?

A day?

A month?

More since I have eaten? Slept soundly? I can't remember anymore. My mind is a mush. The chants are a constant rhythm in my head. The images a blur of colour and movement. The room spins occasionally but I don't care.

I sat at the mirror looking as the boy with messy sandy hair and pale skin with brown eyes stared back. He began to laugh, a silent chuckle only meant for my eyes. It spoke with a hoarse voice.

"You're the beast you know. It's just you all along. That's what Simon was trying to tell you, wasn't it? Before you danced, before you bashed him in." I cringed, the mirror laughed and snaring. Tripping over my seat as I attempted to get away from his face I crawled back to my bed and curled up once more into a foetal position. I began to shake. Their voices laughing, growling, mocking me with their chants.

Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Do him in!

Kill the pig! Spill his blood! Bash him in!

The door clicked.

The chants increase in rhythm and they begin to shout, louder, faster, louder, harsher!

The door creaks open, I shudder. A snarl, a whimper.

"I want to thank you again my dear for coming. I must warn you he's not altogether there." I watch as the old woman waddles in with a tray of food. My stomach churned.

Food...

Meat...

Pig...

Kill the pig!

NO!

I shut my eyes only to be met with their savage faces contorted into sadistic smiles. I see him, Jack growling, barring his teeth, tearing at meat with his bare hands.

"Ralph you have a visitor."

Curiosity killed the cat I know, but I'd rather see anyone than_ him_! In a flash my eyes are open. My whole body freezes. I stare eyes wide at a figure with long black coarse hair reaching it's shoulders. Green eyes gaze into mine with the same innocence I'd seen before. One name was whispered on my lips.

"Simon." It was hoarse and quiet, but heard. The lady turned in shock as I stared. Simon shuddered and stayed still just looking at me.

Looking at me in pity.

"Simon." I tried again my voice a little louder. Slowly uncurling myself I kept eye contact with him willing myself to appear strong. I stood, I was always taller than him. Standing swaying not three feet from my friend I fell to me knees and wept. My hands clung onto his waist and sobbed. When he was hear all chants stopped, the savages fled leaving my head into the darkness. Just Ralph.

Silence ruled in my head for just one precious moment. All because of Simon.

* * *

**ALINA POV:**

I gasped as the young boy with messy hair and deep rings under his eyes grabbed onto my waist and began to cry. No, sob! Tears ran down his face and he cried the name of 'Simon' over and over. A cry ran down my cheek hitting the floor silently. A gentle hand touched my shoulder. She looked down at the boy named Ralph and back at me. I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"If you need anything I'll be over there dear, ok?" I nodded, my hand stroking the boy's soft hair.

"Simon, please forgive me! We were scared!" He cried out. The nurse gave him a pitiful look and left for the corridor. "Simon, I didn't mean to! It was us, us all along! Just like you said! " Taking his shoulder's in my hands I pulled back his body from mine and smiled down as he lifted his head. I knelt sat down on the bed making him sit with me.

"Ralph, I'm not Simon. My name is Alina Sinclair. I'm Simon's sister." His eyes widen and he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He never left my eyes. Always staring into them as if I would disappear.

"I wondered way you had –" He pointed to my chest and I blushed a deep red. Ralph began to cry again this time they were tearless sobs. "You look just like him. Sound like him. I'm so sorry, he - he – was a - great kid. Better than – than any of us." I rubbed the tears from my eyes and tried a weak smile, I took Ralph's cold hand in mine.

"It's alright Ralph, you don't need to worry anymore. The officer told us what happened to Simon, we – we know it wasn't your fault." He shook his head looking at the floor, his hand shook in mine. The look in his eyes was as if he saw demons.

"It was. I was there. I danced I – "

"You did nothing. No one could have stopped him from falling off the cliff. It's nature's will." He turned to me slowly, eyebrow joining together.

"Cliff?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, don't you remember? Simon died falling from cliff." A frown appeared on my face as he stared at me blinking.

"No, no." I looked away sighing. The table caught my eye.

"Are you hungry Ralph?" He licked his cracked lips and gulped. I pulled gently on his hand. He let me lead him towards the table. We sat at the grey coloured desk and I pushed the hot tray of food in front of him. Ralph cocked his head to the side like a dog does; it was as if he had forgotten how to eat. "I hear this is one of your favourites. Cornflakes and cream huh?" Ralph licked his lisp again and dipped a finger into the cream bringing it to his mouth. I picked up the silver spoon and handed it to the boy. He looked at it, his reflection frowning back at him. Not before long he was shovelling the food into his mouth, a dribble of cream running from the corner of his mouth. I smiled at him.

"Miss Sinclair" I turned to smile at the nurse. The old woman looked shocked to see Ralph eating and grinned at me. "Your father is here." I nodded and patted Ralph's arm before getting up to leave. Ralph grabbed onto my arm causing me to jump. The look of horror and fear returned to darken his gaze.

"Will you come back?" I smiled.

"Of course, if it is alright?" The old woman grinned at me.

"Oh yes dear! Doctor Matthews will be so thrilled with Ralph's progress!" I smiled toothily at her and then turned to touched Ralph's shoulder before leaving. Looking back at his plate Ralph continued to quickly wolf down the food.

For the first time in years he felt hope. He felt some amount of peace before the voices began their chant once again.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Don't leave

**Hey there people. Me again, of course, I'm liking writing this story but Ralph's POV is so upsetting. I almost cried when I was writing the first chapter : (**

**Song: Lonely Day by (again) SOAD!**

**Chapter 2: Don't leave**

* * *

**RALPH POV:**

**_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_**

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

It had been exactly 7 days since Alina had first come to visit me. I liked her more than I could admit. I felt safe with her, like it was with Simon.

Sweet, innocent Simon.

She was exactly the same; naive and innocent. She was a year younger than me and so different, oh how I wished to think so much of people and not worry about the world. When Alina was here the voices went away, the mirror stopped all snarls and returned to the darkness leaving just me and her in the room. Silence never felt so good.

But there was one thing on my mind. Alina never knew how her brother died, how he really died. Maybe it was better this way, the others got away with it and her family left in the knowledge that it was an accident.

_No one's fault_ they said.

_You'll be ok Ralph_ they said.

_Move on boy, stop this childishness_ they said.

But if only they knew. If only they knew the horrors of human nature and the evil that lies within them. Within us. Within me. But not Alina, no, she was pure, sweet golden innocence. As if god had sent me my own personal angel.

A smile grew on my face as I sat at the table thinking. My fingers drummed on the grey plastic tapping out the sound of the chant for a while. The mirror sat in front of me, the beast smiling back with a toothy grin. It chuckled and cocked its head at me.

"So, now what game shall we play Ralph?" I blinked as it stared back at me tapping it's claws on the identical table.

"I'm not playing with you anymore."

"Of course you are! You loved the dance, the thrill of the hunt! Don't you remember my boy?" I shook my head unable to look away from his gaze.

**_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_**

And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life

"When the time comes Ralph, when he comes to call, will you dance? Will you hunt? Will you laugh as you take life?" My hands gripped the roots of my hair and I looked down at the table.

"You're not real." A snarl filled the white space.

"Of course I'm real! I am you Ralph, I am Jack, I am Roger, and I am everyone. And I'll never go away, I'll always be there waiting until you're weak, begging for me to return." My shoulders shook as I sobbed tearlessly from the inevitable knowledge of evil. In the devil's domain I was nothing more than I pawn to be played with, disposed at any time.

**_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived_**

I jumped as the door clicked and swung open with a whoosh. I turned to face the doctor in his long white coat and pale screwed up face. His cold eyes scanned the room, his bony fingers clutched the clipboard. A better sight came from behind him; Alina smiled and followed him in.

"Lock the door Miss Sinclair." I watched as she gently nodded and shut he metal door. The man sat in the corner with his clipboard and began writing. Alina grinned and trotted over to me sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"Morning Ralph, how are you?" I smiled, a genuine smile!

"Fine, I didn't sleep well though, again. What about you?" She shrugged.

"My teachers have all given me a lot of work. Oh, I almost forgot!" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper. "I made this for you, if that is alright." Alina looked back at the doctor and he nodded curtly. I tentatively took the offering and held it in my hands. A present! And it was mine!

"Thank you." I caressed the package and put it on the table gently. Her giggle made me look up. "What?"

"You need to open it." I blushed slightly making my fingers rip carefully at the paper as if it were a delicate piece of artwork. Inside lay a strange object; a circle on a piece of string. I held it up and watched as three white feathers dangled down from it. A web of coloured strings filled the middle of the circle. I stared at it in wonder.

"It's – it's wizard! What is it?" She laughed, a sound like a chime filling my ears.

"It's a dream catcher. You put it above your bed and it stops the bad dreams." I grin filed my face as it twirled around in the air. The wind blew making the white feathers dance.

"Perfect! How did you know though?" I hadn't told anyone about my dreams, my screams woke up the other patients at night. Alina looked down at the table, ghosts filling the shadows in her gaze.

"I keep having dreams, nightmares, and I thought that if I was having such a problem sleeping than it must be ten times worse for you." I smiled as she clasped her hand over mine. She returned the smile but the ghosts didn't leave her eyes. The man in the corner, whom I almost forgot about, made a coughing motion and stood.

"Mr. Monroe, I have some questions for you." I stared as the vulture stepped forward. Alina was still holding my hand, it gave me confidence. "Since we asked Miss Sinclair to come you seem more responsive. Now, tell me what happened after the plane crash." Memories rushed back in a flood of panic, horror and hatred. My head turned to watch the mirror, it stared back with a cold, knowing glare. "Mr. Monroe?" I began to shake as the face grew pale, the mirror mocked me. A snarl grew and lip curled up.

"Ralph?" My eyes gazed frightened into green seas. I felt scared and panicked. I remembered Piggy's voice, the black creature of choir boys, Simon fainting in the sand.

"No." I whispered. Alina's hand squeezed mine and she nodded.

"What was that?" I looked back at the mirror, it was laughing. It mouthed one word; weak.

"He said no."

"Mr. Monroe, I thought we were making progress!? Don't you want to go home, to your parents? To be a normal healthy boy?" I slowly turned my head at the man. I couldn't control the laughter that escaped my mouth, it bubbled up from my throat and flowered. The doctor was taken back and looked at Alina. Letting go of her hand and turned fully to him, the first time I had done so since my arrival.

"Don't you think that I would love that? To be normal as you say. You all think I'm weak, a pathetic excuse for life. But I have done and seen things that would make your skin crawl. You call me mad, sir; a mere child that has lost his mind hey?" I stood, nearing his height; I stared into his cold eyes with pity. "Well sir, I know what men are like, what everyone of us holds inside of us. I have seen it, been it...even – even..." My eyes found the floor as memories washed away thought. The curtain came down on my brain. "I know better than that. I - I...I want to go home." Glaring the doctor huffed writing something down on his paper. Something warm and smooth touched my shoulder. Alina smiled at me and nodded. I frowned and looked away.

"That will be all Mr. Monroe. Miss Sinclair, you have 5 minutes." With that the hateful man left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. Collapsing onto the stiff bed I sat with my head in my hands. The mattress shifted as Alina sat next to me saying nothing. A hand touched my shoulder, giving me comfort. I peered up at the angel sitting next to me. She stayed in silence looking at me with her big green shining eyes. My hand went out slowly to touch her, just to make sure she was real, but it recoiled, my tainted hands would surely destroy her. A frown touched her face and grew. Taking my hand in hers she pulled me towards the other end of the room. We stood in front of the mirror, it stared back in shock, Alina's reflection scaring away the beast. Silence ruled.

"Tell me what you see." The mirror scowled, teeth showing at us.

"I see, a beast." She turned to me and then back at the mirror. It glared at her.

"I see a boy who is afraid. So afraid, of the world. He runs from shadows and hides from friends. Ralph, you need to let go to move forward." She left me staring at the beast, the killer. It looked at her back as she sat on the bed looking at her hands. One a flickering moment I saw not the savage, but a young boy lost to the world.

"How do you do it? Read people like that?" She said nothing, didn't even look up as I moved closer slowly.

"I have to go soon...I'm moving." I pinned my eyebrows together.

"But I'll see you tomorrow right?" She shook her head.

"Oh ok, then I'll see you soon. Say hello to your parents from me." I tried to lighten the mood. She sighed.

"Ralph, I'm not coming back." My face fell and the blood rushed away. Without Alina the shadows ruled over me, terrified my nights and haunted my days. The fear of the savages' faces caused me to shake. She faced me standing up so we were feet apart. Arms wrapped around me tightly, I could only grip onto my only friend in fear.

"But..."

"It's going to be ok, trust me. You'll get back to where you came from." She pulled away and smiled. I watched in horror as she walked away looking back once before shutting the door behind her. A shudder vibrated down to my toes as the voices started again. The chants echoed quiet at first then louder, a constant thump! The mirror was blank, the only inhabitant a fearful boy with messy hair. That meant that the beast lurked in the room. I looked everywhere at every angle in case.

"Please, "I whispered, "Please help me." My legs hit the bed and I fell onto it. The mirror of a boy stared back in horror, weakness.

As the door clicked open my eyes jumped to the open space where the doctor stood with two women in white outfits.

"Mr. Monroe. You're free to go home. I am pleased to say that you are cured, your parents will be here shortly." I could only nod as he spoke to the nurses. Whatever he thought, I wasn't cured.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! **


	3. Neighbour

**Hiya everyone, just me and I'm having a bad day. Really I should be finishing my homework but I'll have to do it later...Oh and thanks for the cupcakes and cookies with the reviews! Loved um!**

**Song: Glittering Cloud by Imogen Heap**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Neighbour**

**RALPH POV:**

**_I'm not always like this  
It's something, I become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature, in my blood  
Save me, oh save me, save me from myself  
Before I hurt somebody else again_**Time seemed to rush past, combining future with present in a single blur of colour and sound. I didn't notice as I was taken into my mother's arms, my father's clap of his hand on my back. The people in white twirled around us. I was whisked into the black car and only came to my senses as we pulled into the all too familiar drive way. A stone wall on my left held the ponies I loved as a child. A small smile touched my face as I placed my hands to the cool glass.

Domino motion jump starts when we touch  
The blackout approaching  
Here it comes now, wish me luck  
It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash  
I can't remember,  
What have I done now?

Go go faster wider  
More more get it down ya  
Dance dance take me over  
Glittering Cloud

Oh, my head hurts  
Oh dear oh dear.

"It'll be so good to have you back my boy! Now everything can be back to normal." I looked at my father with a frown. If only he knew.

"Yes father."

"You're friends will be happy to see you again. They keep coming and asking for you." That was a lie.

"My friends...they're dead mother." She turned around so I could see her pitiful eyes. I hated that look. The frown now took over my face and I folded my arms over my chest.

"That was five years ago Ralph dear, you have to move on." Silence controlled us but horror filled me as I looked to the window. It was there. My reflection, the reflection of the beast. It's face was screwed up in shock and fear. The car stopped with a jolt. As I got out I took a moment to stare at the place I once called home. A small cottage in the middle of the countryside, the ponies whinnied and snorted in the field next to it.

"Coming Ralph?" Father nudged my shoulder as he ruffled my combed hair. I tested a smile, pleasing him somewhat. Mother was busy in the kitchen making some tea. Instincts urged me to follow the old path, one a younger version of myself had taken. Up the winding stairs I came to a door, my name printed in wooden letters. A finger traced them. Inside it was like a museum. Everything was perfectly preserved from my childhood: my model airplanes, my teddy bear that I kept from my birth, my pictures of the ponies...even a half eaten bowl of cornflakes. A shaky laughter filled the room. As much as I loathed being alone these days up here it felt safe, somewhat. But it wasn't long before I was running down the stairs to flee from the chanting, the hunting shadows. I found my dad talking to my mother, she looked sad. They both turned and smiled seeing my presence.

"I made you your favourite, it's in the kitchen Ralph." I smiled nodding a thank you to my mum before she left for the garden. Father sighed, coming closer to put a hand on my shoulder. I was nearing his height now...and it felt wrong.

"Listen son, I want you to take good care of your mother for me whilst I'm away ok?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why? Where are you going?" he laughed softly.

"You really have been away for too long. The Navy called for me again, I'll be gone for a few months." I nodded slowly.

"Ok dad."

"That's my boy." He hugged me tightly before grabbing his hat and naval coat, the door swung shut on its own accord. The silence was deafening. In the living room everything looked the same, same chairs, coffee table, television, creepy face in the mirror. The mirror stared back at me, now a clean, well dressed boy looking older than his years. My eyes searched for any sign of the darkness, the beast, but found none. The mask of human design had covered it, hiding it away.

I ventured into the kitchen and eyed the bowl of cornflakes and cream. After wolfing down the lot I licked my lips and went to explore old terrain. Outside bright sunshine filled the space as white cabbage butterflies floated by. My mother was standing by the back gate looking out.

"Ah, Ralph, good news, we have new neighbours." I followed her gaze at the old farm now buzzing with life; people carrying boxes and pushing crakes. "I hear that they have a daughter your age, maybe you could go and introduce yourself sometime." I frowned at her and turned away. Putting on a brave face was one thing, doing something normal was another!

* * *

The week carried on, slowly and painfully. I couldn't be alone in a room, or anywhere! Especially not outside, the forest at the back of my house was haunting. The bad dreams didn't stop, not even with Alina's charm. God how I missed her! Her comforting hand and soothing words.

It must have been the school holidays for the children were all rushing passed on scooters and bikes, kicking footballs and laughing. Acting like normal kids.

I chuckled to myself.

My mother marched in holding a cake box. Her bright smile burned my face.

"Come on Ralph, we're going to see the neighbours!" Looking down at my hands I shook my head.

"Couldn't I stay here mum?" She put on her stern face.

"No, now hurry up." Sighing I followed her down the drive. Our neighbours owned the farm next to us, it was bigger with fields and a stable. Somehow the shadows couldn't follow me here, like it was a sacred place. The air felt lighter also. A small lady with short brown hair answered our knocking, my mother smiled sweetly. "Hello, welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm Mary and this is my son Ralph." The lady grinned and nodded to me. I nodded back. She ushered us inside and began talking my to mum. She seemed quiet and shy yet friendly. We walked into the living room, a large room with cream and brown beams. I avoided the large mirror hanging in the centre of the wall, gilded with silver. A silver cross was also hung next to a picture of the family. I didn't bother to look closely. One thing though caught my attention; a beautiful cream coloured shell sat on the mantelpiece. It beckoned me, my feet moved without thought. A finger stroked its smooth back. I recoiled in horror as the memories clouded my mind. Blinking I turned to see the two women staring at me.

"I'm sorry – "

"No, no it's fine, Ralph is it? You're the boy from the island." I looked down in confession. The lady smiled and looked away at the photo on the wall.

"He just got home last week from, you know." She nodded as my mother sent me a look.

**_It's all over the papers  
On the TV, wagging tongues  
The artist's impression looks just like me  
Only... better  
Don't blame me, don't maim me, I can't help what I am  
Oh, Lord knows I've tried to_**

Go go faster wider  
More more get it down ya  
Dance dance take me over  
Glittering Cloud

"My daughter will be glad to see you." My eyebrows folded in confusion. My mother and the woman began to talk quietly, my eyes floated to the picture on the wall. What I saw made me gasp. In the picture smiling faces beamed at me; a holiday at the beach. The lady was there standing next to what would have be her husband. Two children with arms around each other were laughing. Both had coarse black hair, there was a girl she reminded me of someone I knew. The boy though, the boy grinned at me almost mocking.

Simon.

A hand touched my shoulder making me jump and turned with wide eyes. The lady and my mother were staring at me with pitiful eyes.

"You're – you're his – Simon's – " She nodded once and looked away. I could say nothing, it's times like this where I would have cried, fallen to my eyes and begged for forgiveness.

"It's alright Ralph, I know. He's in a better place now. But tell me one thing, did he suffer? I know you were friends with him, please tell me." Identical tears fell from both our faces as I floundered. Several minutes of silence fell before I found my bravery.

"Simon – Simon was a brave boy ma'am. He was better than all of us, he didn't deserve..." I sobbed a little, how could I tell her that we beat her son to death? "He didn't suffer much though, if anything he was lucky to leave the island." I watched as a small smile touched her pale face, I tried to smile but the tear made it fail.

"You'll be alright Ralph, you're a brave boy." I had to look away then before I cried even more. My mother passed me a tissue and I excused myself to the garden. I knew they were watching me, pitifully staring. The shadows could touch me here so I cried until all tears dried up.

"Ralph? RALPH!" A heavenly voice called causing me to turn and grin. My angel was running towards me, she had dropped her bucket of water and ran grinning to me. She jumped into my arms and swung as I spun around. Alina laughed as I gripped onto my.

"Alina, god I've missed you!"

"Me too. What are you doing here?" I pulled back to look into the green-blue oceans. She beamed at me pushing back a stray hair from my face.

"I live next door! You moved next to me!" She giggled and hugged me quickly before pulling on my hand. Two faces smiled at us from the window of the house. Alina waved at them and watched as they waved back. Butterflies danced around us as we walked over grass and by colourful flowers. I picked up her bucket and filled it again at the fountain.

"How have you been?"

"Ok, I guess. Hey, how did know that I would be let out?" She shrugged.

"I had a feeling. Pass me the bucket please." I handed her the heavy bucket and watched as she field up the trough in one of the fields. A white spec flickered on the horizon, a neigh. I stared in awe as a majestic white mare galloped over, her mane and tail flowing like silk. Alina held a hand up and stroked her neck, she gestured for me to come. "This is my horse, Yasmine, you can stroke her if you want." I smiled raising a hand to touch the soft white fur. It was like stroking cloud. The horse snorted softly and nuzzled my chest. "She likes you Ralph." Alina smiled at me as I grinned relishing the feel of the mare's gentlness.

Suddenly a black object flew at me from my right and I fell to the ground as a monster roared, rearing up on its hind legs. I stared up in horror as the beast with black eyes roared.

"No, down!" The monster went back down and ran around kicking, flinging its head high.

"What was that?" I got to me feet, my eyes never leaving the taunting creature.

"That's Lucifer, he's a wild one. My dad found him in the forest. We call him the beast." A shudder rushed through down to my toes and back up. I found myself walking towards the beast, compelled by a unseen force, it stood still watching me with a mocking gaze. After staring into the devil's eyes I had to look away. "Hey Ralph, you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Who's that?" Alina turned looking at the same point I was. A large sandy coloured retriever was sitting wagging its tail at us by the stable door.

"Oh, that's Nero, Simon's dog." As if on cue the dog barked and ran up to me sitting at my heel. I smiled down as tow big brown ones gazed up. I stroked his head, the dog panted and wagged his tail.

"You miss your master don't you boy?" Nero whined and trotted off into the garden, I frowned.

* * *

**That's another chapter done for now, hope you enjoyed it : p**


	4. Blue Murder

**So, I'm updating again! Pretty fast huh? Well I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comment, love you all! Enjoy : ) **

**Song; The Game by disturbed**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blue Murder **

**RALPH POV: **

**_  
_**First the moment I felt at peace.

The voices didn't trouble me here; I could forget the haunting screams and snarls of my nightmares and think. Think.

The church bells rang 10 times; the ringing seemed to wash the thoughts from my mind as the heavenly voices soothed and calmed.

She was there, Alina, in the girls section of the small choir singing with the voice of an angel...my angel in black. I sat in the pews listening to them, her voice was clear through all the rest; single pure sound in a sea of harmony. The stained glass reflected the sun's rays in a variety of shining lights around the cool room.

I thought back to my first meeting with the black creature...the choir boys. Jack Merridew with his golden chorister badge and arrogant scowl, Roger with his deathly gaze. I hated them, I hated them all, every last one of them. My face screwed up into a vicious scowl as my fear and sorrow turned to hate and rage. 

**_Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have  
allowed you to beat me!  
Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can trust me  
completely.  
If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time._**

I knelt in front of the alter, golden light shining over the table. My hands took the lit spill and shakily lit three tall white candles.

One for the littlun, the one that no one remembered. Except me.

One for Simon.

And one for Piggy, dear Piggy.

I fought back tears as I stood bowing my head in respect and sorrow for the lost. The choir's sound changed to a softer rhythm, quieter. It was strange, I felt as if I was being watched. Hoping it was Simon or Piggy a small smile touched my face, maybe they would see and forgive me. Just maybe.

I turned away watching the stone floor move under my feet I was lead by an unforeseen force down the four steps. Sighing I looked up only to stare at a demon. It stared back in shock and a scowled marred it's face. My own turned up in a snarl. I knew that face; the flame red hair, the freckles and ugly features without humour. It was the demon that haunted my dreams and ruined everything I knew and held dear.

**_  
It doesn't really seem  
I'm getting through to you.  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
I think that you might  
have to take another taste,  
a little bit of hell this time._**

Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!  
Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!

**JACK POV: **

This was once a place of power, it now bore me. I recall the time where I would proudly stand up there on the stage with my choir and sing to God himself. I smirked listening to the voices echo through the halls. Good but I was better!

I chuckled to myself staring around, then my eyes froze on a single spot.; a figure.

It was a sight I never thought I would see gain in my lifetime. A boy, older now, with combed sandy hair and a shocked expression. My mouth curled up into a scowl and my eyes burned into his. My hands began rock-like fists at my sides as the boy stood snarling at me.

He mouthed one word: murderer.

The lips formed words, sound echoed out.

"Murder, YOU MURDERER! MURDERER!" I was shocked as he strode towards me screaming in my face. My lips drew back, easy Jack. He'll get what's coming. Steady man.

"Get out of my way Ralph." For a second I thought his eyes turned red. I hated that boy, I couldn't help but laugh as he screamed bloody murder at me.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU KILLED THEM! MURDERER! MURDERER!" His hand curled into a fist and pulled back as if to strike, my body tensed to fight. But we were stopped by a smaller figure dressed in black: a girl touched Ralph's hand with the lightest touch, a halo of light floated around her head form the glass windows and she looked between us with wide green eyes. My scowl turned into a gape as I fell spellbound by those heavenly eyes. For a second, I thought it was...it couldn't be. Ralph's head turned and the hate left his eyes.

"Is everything ok Ralph?" Oh god that voice! Truly it was an angel, an angel in black! He boy looked at her and nodded stiffly. Her eyes turned to me, looking at me in complete innocence. "Hello."

"Hello." I stuttered. The girl smiled gently. Ralph suddenly stormed out of the church like a bull, fists clenched.

"Ralph!"

"Leave me!" He seethed causing the whole church to turn quiet. The girl frowned and turned back to the alter. The rest of the choir had departed and now were getting ready to leave. Held by her lure I followed her to the back. She noticed me and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he's suffering." I covered up the chuckle with a cough.

"It's understandable; I know what he's going through. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Merridew." I stuck out my hand as smiled as her smaller hand clasped mine.

"My name's Alina Sinclair. I think he's spoken of you, weren't you on the island." I nodded, trying to look solemn. Alina took off her black cloak and folded it into the bag, I took the opportunity to study her, and she wasn't thin but not large either. Wavy black hair flowed down to her shoulders and stopped at pale skin. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black skirt; it showed off her legs a little. A smirk found its way into my face.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." She blushed and began to walk out, followed.

"I recognise you from somewhere, weren't you the head choir boy at St. Michaels?" My chest puffed out in pride and I smirked.

"Yeah I was, how'd you know?"

"My brother was in your choir." My eye brows furrowed.

"What's his name?"

"His name was Simon." I froze in shock. Images flooding back to me, clouding my mind. Seeing this she frowned and stopped.

"Yeah, good kid." She nodded and carried on. I had to run to catch up with her. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

"I just moved here." It came to a fork in the road, I went one way she went the other.

"See you at school?" Her answering smile lit up my tainted heart.

"Sure."

* * *

**RALPH:**

Rage filled my body, taking her every nerve, every living cell with hatred. It coursed through my veins as I sat in my room staring at the mirror with contempt. I forgot about being alone, I needed to do something.

The mirror snarled back at me, mocking.

"You see? You see? You are just like him."

"No." I whispered, it chuckled.

"Yes you are, you felt it. I was there and you accepted me with open arms!"

"No."

"You wanted him dead, still do. Let go, he deserves it." The offer was tempting, too much so.

"I hate him."

"Yes."

"It's his fault."

"We could stop him, he took Alina from you remember? Dear sweet Alina in the hands of the devil!" It laughed. The anger took over, I'd had enough. My hand pulled back and seconds later there was a crunch. I hissed and fell off the chair hugging my hand to my chest. The mirror was now hundreds of different faces all laughing. But silenced forever. I swung again, this time all smiles stopped.

The mirror lay broken into thousands of shining fragments on my bedroom floor. I begin to cry, my pain in my left hand stung and burned. Blood was pouring from the wound but the real pain was from inside. My door swung open and a gasp made me jump. Alina stared frightened at me and knelt next to me.

"Ralph what have you done?" I began to sob quietly. She hugged me as I tried like a fool.

"It was stupid, but I had to...I couldn't..."

"Very stupid! You're bleeding." She picked up my bleeding her gently and took out a cloth from her bag. I hissed as she tied it around my hand. She began to pull me up and down the stairs.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I watched Alina pull me into the kitchen and run a cloth under the sink.

"You ran out of the church, I was worried for you." A smile glimpsed its way onto my face but failed. My hand clenched as the cool damp cloth hit my sore skin. The blood stained the material and the water. I watched as she tentatively put a bandage around the cut and smiled. "All better."

"Thanks." I jumped as my mother came rushing in from the garden with a horrified look on her face.

"What happened?"

"Ralph had an accident."

"I hit a mirror." I blushed looking down like a naughty school boy. My mum put her hand son her hips and scowled at me.

"I thought you know better than that Ralph! It was a stupid thing to do!"

"I know now." I muttered making Alina chuckle.

"Alina dear take him outside whilst I clean this up." As soon as she was gone we both chuckled softly.

"Want to go for a walk?" I smiled.

"Sure. Better than face mother's wrath." We laughed a harmonious sound.

* * *

**Well was it ok then?**


	5. Dreaded school!

**Hi readers! How's it going? I'm totally bored so updating seems the best thing to do ; )  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter and review! **

**Song: Duvet by Boa**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreaded school! **

**ALINA POV: **

**_And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing_**

I am falling  
I am fading  
I have lost it all

And you don't seem the lying kind  
A shame that I can read your mind  
And all the things that I read there  
Candle lit smile that we both share  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you  
But you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing

"Come on Ralph, it's not so bad you'll see." My friend just stared at me with fixed eyes as I pulled on his arm. His feet were planted into the ground and wouldn't budge. I sighed. "Please, we'll be late." He looked down at the floor of the concrete car park looking sorry for himself.

"I don't need school."

"Yes you do!" He looked up at the building and shrugged.

"I've been ok so far." I rolled my eyes.

"Please Ralph, I promise it will be fine." The boy with sandy hair looked at me as if looking into my soul. Sighing deeply his shoulders sagged and he began to walk inside, I rewarded him with a bright smile. A sly one lit up his face.

I could tell he was uncomfortable here, his eyes flicked in every direction and muscles tensed every time a shadow moved. Gently I put my hand in his, his smile widened and he seemed to draw confidence form my touch. I didn't care how the others stared at me, they knew I was different, both me and my brother were and always will be. I liked Ralph, he was gentle and thoughtful, he could be arrogant sometimes but something on that island made him like this; sly and scared of, well...everything! Everything movement, every sound, even going out for walks was difficult. It was like he was fighting to survive each day!

When we arrived outside of the office I pushed him inside. I laughed when he shot a glare at me just before the headmaster tapped his shoulder. Smiling to myself I turned around and began to walk towards my first class: art. I loved that subject above all others, it was the only class where I could express myself properly and without being judged for it. Walking down the brightly lit corridor I began to smile. Peggy, my good friend, was waiting for me. We had known each other since primary school and when I moved here she moved too! I couldn't believe it, well, it was sad news. Both her parents had died during a boat incident so she had moved in with her grandpa. She was a large girl with short frizzy brown hair and square glasses. Many people laughed at her appearance but when it came to tests and knowledge, she was the one laughing. Peggy was the smartest girl I knew.

"Hi Peggy."

"Hello Ally, how are you?" I shrugged.

"Good, you?" She was just about to open her mouth when the door behind Peggy burst open knocking her to the floor, she was forced into me and I fell. We both landed on the floor with a thud, I rubbed my head and looked up at a dark figure.

"Hey, Alina is that you? I'm so sorry! Here." I knew that voice, it was that Jack boy. He was staring down at me with a look of worry; his pale hand was stretched out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up, the red haired boy towered a foot above me. I felt the familiar blush creep up my neck as he smirked at me. Peggy struggled to her feet and took off her glasses, rubbing her with a cloth as she huffed at Jack.

"That as awfully rude of you!" Jack sneered at her and I frowned.

"Shut it fatty!" I frowned at Jack and went to stand beside my friend. The look of rejection on his face was like a thousand needles flying into me. Peggy smiled and we turned into the art classroom.

* * *

**RALPH POV:**

At the time I was thinking just one thing: thank god for lunch time!

I hated it so far, the crowds, the children, and the noise. It all reminded me of the one place I wanted to forget. Not to mention the kids here knew me. Everywhere I went it was 'look it's the mad kid!' and 'aw poor boy' or 'gone round the bend huh?'

I hated it.

The headmaster was nice enough I suppose but even the teachers pitied me. I hadn't had a single class so far with Alina and I was beginning to hear things. The shadows haunted the back of the classroom and followed me in corridors. The chanting had started again, quiet but still audible. I felt like hunted pig, the slow, painful hunt. Shivers flew down my spine as I entered the canteen. The large room was filled with laughing children all cramming food down their throats. I pushed my way through the crowds and towards the line. Two boys ran into my back causing me to turn and glare.

"Hey!" My eyes widened as two pairs of brown eyes stared back. Identical grins appeared on their faces.

"Ralph?" I blinked unbelieving at the boys. A slow smile grew.

"Sam? Eric?" They grinned and nodded. We laughed and exchanged a quick friendly hug. I was so thrilled to see them, my heart began to work properly again. They were bigger than the last time I saw them, more muscular and had short brown hair.

"What are – "

" – you doing here?"

"I got...released. Mum sent me here. What about you two?" I managed to grab a spare table and sat down opposite to them.

"We live in the village – "

" – been going here for a while now." They each pulled out paper bags filled with food, the bit into a sandwich. I peered down into my bag scrambling around for the cheese sandwich.

"It's so good to see y'two again. How have you been?" They shrugged.

"OK – "

" – we have bad dreams about..." They looked down in shame and ate in silence. I nodded solemnly and took a large bite into the food. Suddenly the boys dropped their food and stared behind me with wide frightened eyes.

"What guys?" Samneric exchanged a look and then begin to whimper.

"Simon..." Eric whispered so only I could hear. I slowly turned to see Alina a fat girl standing behind us. She smiled at me and touched my shoulder, I felt warm.

"Hi Ralph, you ok?" I nodded and looked at the other girl suspiciously. She sat down next to Sam, Alina next to me. The fat girl took her square specs from her chubby face and polished them.

"Sam, Eric this is Alina...she – she's Simon's sister." Alina smiled at the boys as they gasped grabbing onto each other. A whimper escaped. Her smile fled and she looked down.

"You two arte from the..." They nodded quietly and looked ready to cry. Alina wasn't much better.

"My name's Peggy and you are?" The fat girl shoved a chubby hand under my face, I jumped.

"Ralph." She nodded and grabbed a box form her black bag, it was filled with food right to the brim. A small smile filled my face as I looked at her, surely it was Piggy reincarnated. A laugh escaped my mouth. Peggy looked up and smiled back at me, oblivious to my thoughts. Samneric were still fixed on Alina looking sorrowful.

"We're so sorry, we were – "

"we was scared and ... and it was –"

"- dark we – "

"-we thought...." The twins rambled on. Alina stopped then with a hand and smiled gently at them both.

"Boys it's ok, it was no one's fault. I understand." They gave her a nod and smiled in sadness. I hung my head digging into my lunch.

"Hey Ralph what do you have next?" I stared up at Peggy and shrugged.

"Uh, English?" She smiled at Alina and then back at me.

"You're in our class!" Alina beamed at me tucking into her apple. I smirked and chuckled; Justice at last. Soon we all feel into easy conversation, feeling peacefully and calm. It was so good to talk with them, like having the old friends back again. A twinge of pain hit the muscle in my chest as it thumped. I thought of Piggy, his eccentric remarks and sensible nature, Simon with his quiet truthful ways. They were both gone now, just like the old me.

"- so then we were both laughing and my dad made us lemonade!" Eris finished with a wide grin. We all laughed. Peggy snorted and giggled in her seat making us laugh harder. Alina sat quietly though staring passed me with a thoughtful look. My grin slowly faded as my concern for her grew. When I touched her hand she jumped and blinked at me. I saw fear in her eyes.

"Alright Ally?" Peggy chirped. Alina looked back at where she was staring. I followed her gaze to a table filled with noisy boys. My fists clenched, eyes saw nothing but savage colours and the voices piped up in my head. Jack was sitting like a king on his throne surrounded by now clean, dressed savages; Roger with his deathly pale gaze, Maurice and Bill sat chuckling loudly, Harold, Peter and Greg. All were now older but still the same unruly bunch. We stared at the table as Jack's gaze met mine. I turned scowling at the table.

The chant filled my head once more, the uncontrollable beat of savagery.

* * *

**How was it guys? **


	6. Wedge between

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, it's what makes me write so fast I guess ;) Glad you're enjoying this story and hope it meets you're expectations. God this story is getting long!**

**Song: Over my head by Sum 41 **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wedge between**

**RALPH POV: **

**_What happened to you?  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What I thought was true  
It's made of fiction and I'm following the same_**

But if I try  
To make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm falling, I'm falling

Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead.  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to me. 

Screams and cries echoed around me. My breath hammered in my chest as I leaped over fallen trees and dodged the flying spears aimed at my back. I could hear them; Jack was crying the loudest, keen on the kill.

The man hunt.

I scrambled through the bracken and bushes not caring as they clawed at my arms and legs. Never before had I felt so scared as I ran for my life from those whom I once trusted. Then I was falling, hitting soft sand and wincing as sand hit my eyes. My arms covered my face as I cried out in mercy.

Silence.

Breathing heavily I lifted my head slightly to see why I was alive. I was no longer on the smoke-filled beach but in a beautiful clearing. Butterflies danced freely around me, tangoing with horrid small dots of black. Getting to my feet I stared gaping at the god on a stick. The half-eaten pig's head grinned at me from its humiliating pedestal. My face pulled up into a vicious snarl as my hand pulled back. Screaming in pain I jumped around holding my hand protectively to my chest. The head laughed, but it wasn't a pig anymore. It was mine. I stared in horror.

**_It's none of my concern  
Why look to me because I don't believe in fame  
I guess you never heard I've met our makers  
They don't even know your name_**

But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
I'd say my time has served me well  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

Now I'm in over my head, with something i said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocracy's beginning to get to 

"You stupid, stupid little boy. Don't you know me?" I shook my head.

"You're me."

"Yes, I'm you and I'm the beast." I fell to my knees in front of my own head and gaped up. It snarled a laugh of pure mockery. "You can't escape me, I'm everywhere and you know it."

"Yes." Flies buzzed around me, landed on my face. I began to shake, the head transformed yet again this time into _his_ face. Jack Laughed at me. I screamed as the hunters jumped out form the bushes hurling spears and vicious snarls down at me.

I woke up screaming, the covers wrapped around my legs and a thin layer of sweat covering my body. I lay and cried as my mother ran in. I didn't look up as she stood there.

"Ralph dear?" I said nothing, giving her the message. Quietly she left the room.

**_This came long before those who suffer more  
I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
What's with my disgrace I lost the human race  
No one plans for it to blow up in their face_**

Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces

Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocracy's beginning to get to me

Over my head, better off dead  
Over my head, better off dead

I walked through the next day without realising. The same nightmare had been haunting me for weeks; not even Alina's calming presence could help me. The chanting had started again, especially when I was alone. The savages from my head were now real, and living. They paced around the corridors and stared at me in class. I daren't look at the mirror anymore, it was forbidden in my mind.

* * *

**ALINA POV: **

We were sitting at lunch on the table we had designated as 'ours'. Ralph was staring off into the distance with an expressionless face. I was worried for him, he was certainly much better than before but...it was like something was missing. Peggy knew as well, she kept giving me the look.

Once again Samneric were babbling on about something unimportant, Peggy would snort or nod her head. I reached out and touched Ralph's hand just to make sure he was still alive. He jumped awake and stared ta me. I smiled timidly.

"Sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all." He looked down at his untouched food and sighed.

"Eat something please, it'll make me feel better." He half smiled and took a single bite of his sandwich, it was a start.

"Hey Alina – "

" – what lesson have you got next?" I smiled at the twins.

"English, why?" Peggy answered with a mouth full of apple. They grinned.

"We're gonna – "

" – go for a walk after school – "

" – in the forest –"

" – you and Ralph wanna come?" It was hard to keep up with their special way of talking, but it's how they were. I looked hopefully at Ralph and he grinned.

"Sure, it'll be fun, just us...like the...old days." I frowned as he spaced out again. Peggy huffed loudly.

"What about me? Am I not allowed to come? My grandpa says it's rude not to invite everyone who's present." A soft chuckle came from Ralph. The boys looked at each other and then at Ralph as if for consent.

"OK – "

" – you can come." Peggy beamed at me and shoved the last cream custard biscuit into her mouth. I winced. Ralph tapped my arm.

"How's –"

"Hey Alina!" I jumped turning towards the sudden sound. Behind me a tall boy with red hair was calling to me. Jack was surrounded by a group of boys whom were whispering and laughing. He beckoned me towards him. Just as I was about to get up when Ralph's firm hand clamped down on my arm. He stared at me with a look of pure authority.

"What are you doing?" I blinked, slightly scared by his attitude.

"Going to talk to Jack."

"He's bad Ally, he'll hurt you." I frowned.

"He just wants to talk Ralph, just talk, besides I won't be long." I stood up; bag on my shoulder, but his grip didn't loosen as his eyes challenged me. "Please." Sighing he continued to stare before he let go of my arm looking at the table in anger. Two quiet voices joined as one spoke.

"Ralph's right Alina, be careful." I nodded at the twins before walking calmly over to the noisy table. The boys were overcome with silence as I nearer, eyes glued to me. Jack smirked at me, I smiled slyly.

"Hey."

"Hi." My voice was less than a whisper. He gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"Sit with us." I looked back at my table where three pairs of eyes stared worriedly back. As a sat down the other boys whispered and looked at me in a funny way. I felt like a statue on display.

**_But if I try  
To make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm falling, I'm falling_**

Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead.  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to me

A tall boy with short black hair stared at me with a steely gaze. He worried me the most, the others all were joking and happy. He was just...calculating.

"Guys, this is Alina, Alina this is Roger, Maurice, Harold, Greg, Bill and Peter." The boys all nodded at their names, I smiled at them.

"Hello." The boys fell quickly back into comfortable conversation, Jack laughing making comments occasionally. Strange, they regarded him highly...almost as if he was their chief or something! I sat awkwardly feeling too exposed here. Jack's arm swung back and rested on the back of my chair, he took a quick look backwards and smirked at me.

"So, you have English next?" I nodded looking at my hand, I had picked up a cut probably from Lucifer. A larger hand covered mine and I stared in shock as Jack pulled my hand towards his face.

"Hmm, you better get that looked at."

"Yeah I know. Why did you ask?" His face broke out into a large grin.

"I've just been moved into your class. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other." One of the boys whistled, Jack's face changed in an instant to one of command. Harold ducked and looked away in fear.

**RALPH POV: **

I couldn't' believe it! My blood boiled as the devil reincarnated looked back and winked as he put an arm around Alina.

**_But if I try  
To make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm falling, I'm falling_**

Jumping up I stared hard at the twins and stormed out of the room, I could hear their stumbles as they got up and followed me. Peggy grabbed my arm and I turned with deathly eyes to her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't let him get to you Ralph, Jack's a mean piece of work. I sometimes feel Ally's too innocent for her own good." I stopped. A slow laugh escaped my lips at the thought. Too innocent, at least she has innocence!

The chanting grew louder until it hurt my head. Rubbing my temples I made my way into the English classroom ignoring Samneric's farewells. Peggy dumped her bag down and sat next to me as the bell rang. I flicked my pencil up and down in my hand. How I hated Jack Merridew and his stupid hunters! They nearly to us all killed! We could have been saved! They could have been saved...Piggy...Simon...

The classroom soon filled with students chatting. My nostrils flared as Jack waltzed in laughing with my friend! I glared as he gave a note to the teacher and sat down in the spaced next to Alina, she cocked her head at me and smiled. I couldn't stop the glare and the evidence of her pain hit me. Jack Merridew would die soon! After a worried look from Peggy I turned my attention to the teacher.

All through the class the teacher's words went straight through me, I ended up copying Peggy as she passed the notes to me. I always had on eye on the two opposite me, waiting for the wrong move. Jack would whisper to her. He would even write things on her notes to make her laugh. It disgusted me.

Peggy's chubby hand was constantly in the air. Even I could see the teachers' boredom of her whiny voice for every question.

"Now, who can tell me what the word 'enjambment' means?" And of course Peggy's hand flew up. I rolled my eyes and continued burning holed into the savage's head.

"Mr. Monroe." I jumped and stared up in horror.

"Yes sir?"

"The question Monroe?" The blood rushed from my face.

"Oh, uh...uh..."

"It means a pause or space in between a sentence or paragraph sir." Eyes turned to the red head on the table next to me. He was smirking as the teacher grinned.

"Very good Mr. Merridew! I can see why your teacher sent you to me." Jack beamed with pride and sent me a look. I glared. "I suggest paying attention Monroe, like Merridew here." I fought down the snarl as the teacher whittled on.

Jack. Merridew. Would. Pay.

**_Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead.  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocrisy's beginning to get to me._**

* * *

**So did you like it?**


	7. Silly little girl

**Hello again, sorry, I was suppose to update yesterday but something came up : ( This is my favourite chapter so far so...enjoy! P.S. thanks for all the great reviews guys, love you all! (Ichiban Sweetie – I'll take the Draco gift ;) ) **

**Song: My eyes have seen holy by Bebo Norman (makes me cry) **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Silly little girl**

**RALPH POV:**

"Hey, Ally." My angel grinned at me from the stable block. I beamed pleased to see her, my hands were shoved in my pockets.

"Hi Alina – "

" – what you doing?" The twins asked as they ran up next to me. Alina was holing a large brown leather thing; it had all manner of straps and cloth hanging and attached to it.

"I'm tacking up Yasmine, she needs some exercise." We jumped as a black head flicked out of the stall, Alina ducked as the beast with fiery eyes roared at us. My movements were instinctive; my legs leapt the wooden fence so I was standing in front of the beast, facing him. The monster rose it's head high and growled.

"Get back!" It rose onto its hind legs and kicked wildly. My arms came up to protect my face.

"Stupid horse, stop it!" Suddenly something blond blurred my vision. A low pitched barking covered the beast's screams. Simon's dog Nero had jumped between me and the beast, as growl and bark made the monster quieten. I watched in amazement as it came back down and paced the stall. I smiled as the dog looked up at me; he sat beside my left leg panting. I stroked his blond hair.

"Good boy, are you alright?" Ally nodded looking sorrowful.

"I can't do a thing with him, he's like...like a demon!" The twins appeared at her side looking at Lucifer in awe and fear. "Good boy Nero." I laughed as the dog barked once and ran off again, just like Simon. My angel wiped the sweat from her face and smiled at us. "So, what did you come here for boys?"

"We wanna know if – "

" – you wanna come hang out with us – "

" – you got a very pretty house – "

" – yeah, and Ralph showed us where you lived – "

" – he thinks you're very pretty too!" They giggled. My face turned the colour of sunburn as I glared at them, they were both dead meat! Ally giggled too, blushing furiously.

"Guys."

"What? We're not lying!" They giggled more. Ally picked up the thing she had dropped and walked over to the next stall where the majestic mare stood proudly.

"I'd love to guys but Yassy needs her run. I'd say come with me but...you've seen Lucifer." I didn't need to question that! The beast glared at me as I walked passed. Samneric frowned at me.

"Oh, that's ok."

"I'm really sorry," she strapped what I thought was the saddle onto the horse's back and attached a bridle, "say, why don't I meet you somewhere after...like the old oak tree?" I smiled at her getting a nod from the twins.

"Sure, have fun. Be careful ok?" Ally laughed and nodded.

"I've been riding for years Ralph, I'll be fine. Say, why don't you call for Peggy?" I winced sharing a look with the twins.

"Uh," She gave me a stern look, it was cute, "ok, where does she live?"

"14 Shell Drive, Samneric know the way don't;' you?" They nodded but looked somewhat unhappy of our new mission. I sent them a look before smiling at my angel now seated on the back of the mare.

"See you later!" She waved and rode off into a gallop in the direction of the forest. The twins looked at each other then at me. I knew.

"You think –"

"- she'll be ok?" I smiled nodding.

"Yeah, but our ears won't be after we get Peggy!" We laughed as we made our way down the drive.

* * *

**ALINA POV:**

_**Am I unfit for You**_  
_**Remember me, the one who turned from You**_  
_**I come in rags tattered by the fall**_  
_**And all the earth, a witness to my crime**_

_**Mercy, weep over me**_  
_**Let Your tears wash me clean**_  
_**Majesty, be merciful with me**_  
_**For my eyes have seen Holy**_

It was a beautiful day! With the sun on my back and the wind gently blowing my hair I galloped down the worn path into the forest. Birds called softly to each other, swooping to catch the breeze and then dropping to the grassy bed. Butterflies danced an endless ritual around me creating a rainbow of colour. A bright smile lit my face; I loved it here.

Yasmine neighed quietly flicking her silky mane around like a fan-dancer. We were soon nearing the more secluded part of the woods; it became darker for a while as the trees reached to the sky to catch the warm sunrays. As the trees drew closer we had to slow down, watch our feet. A squirrel stopped to wink at us before scurrying up the bark and into a hole. Rabbits dashed for cover, the flash of white tails flew like a beckon as the tree line.

"Steady girl." Yasmine grumbled at going slow, she was breed for the chase, the heart-pumping thrill of running, but here it was hard just to walk without getting hit by the branches. I listened to the sound of her feet hitting the ground with delicate, swift movements.

Soon enough we were out in an open meadow. Tiny flowers were dotted around painting the grassy floor with purples, pinks and yellows. It was small, about the size of a school classroom but just as beautiful. But something was different today, shadows filled the glade, crept and stalked like terrible creatures. Something felt wrong, felt almost evil .Something was here that should be here. And it wasn't me. A figure stepped out of the dark shadows starling my mare and causing her to jump.

"Whoa! Easy!" Yasmine neighed and paced as the figure stayed unmoving in the shadows. It moved forward with slow, cunning movements; those of a hunter. Sunlight hit his pale features and flash of dark hair, cold steel eyes stared into my own. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Roger?" The boy didn't smile in greeting nor speak, he simply nodded. Steel eyes bore into mine as my horse continued to pace around disturbed by something.

After minutes of awkward silence I had to speak. "What are you doing out alone?"

"I should be asking you the same question." His deep, harsh voice was a shock to the surroundings. My face fell as I looked down at my hands, tight on the brown reins.

"Something wrong Roger?" The boy's face turned up in a strange smirk.

"No, why?" I shrugged.

"Just that I always see you with Jack, were you good friends on the island?" A cold laughter echoed from his voice, I shuddered.

"You could say that. Now, you better run along, dark creatures stalk these woods little girl."

"I'm not little!" My voice was quiet and probably unheard as I kicked Yasmine on passed the smirking boy, I could still feel his eyes touch me as I trotted off. Yes, something was very wrong here.

_**Hear my prayer at night**_  
_**Let the morning find me alive**_  
_**For I am tired and weakened by the fall**_  
_**Let all the earth bear witness to my cry**_

_**Mercy, weep over me**_  
_**Let Your tears wash me clean**_  
_**Majesty, be merciful with me**_  
_**For my eyes have seen Holy **_

I felt compelled by an unseen force to go forward. This part of the wood always felt sacred to me, untouched by human hands. It was quiet, light with eerie shadows everywhere. Butterflies fluttered uncaring to the dangerousness of the situation around them. A shiver started at my toes and buzzed up to my head and then back again.

My mare stopped.

She wouldn't move from the spot, her feet planted in the ground.

Sighing I got off her and stood in front stroking her muzzle. I watched concerned as her eyes flicked everywhere as if looking for something in the air. Fear gripped her gaze as well as holy acknowledge. My hand ran up and down her face as I gently whispered to her.

_**Let the Amen sound from Heaven as You lift my soul**_  
_**Let the Amen sound from Heaven as You lift my soul**_  
_**Let the Angels sound from Heaven, Holy is the Lord**_

The summer's breeze blew against my face and whipped her hair around me. There was a sound in the wind, a murmur, I listened as it grew into a soft humming; tunefulness without merriment. It was Kyrie Eleison. My eyes scanned the darkness of the shadows for signs of human life. I found none.

Huffing I put my attention back onto Yasmine only to find that she was staring to her right.

_**Let the Amen sound from Heaven as You lift my soul**_  
_**Let the Amen sound from Heaven as You lift my soul**_  
_**Let the Angels sound from Heaven, Holy is the Lord**_

I gasped as I saw. A figure now sat in a fallen log, he had not been there before as was sure of it. I could see he was a large boy, he was talking himself holding a strange white object. As if beckoned I walked towards him slowly and carefully. My foot crushed a twig but the boy did not move. I could see him more clearly now, sitting in the ray of light that fell onto that spot from heaven. He was rather fat with wisps of hair on his head, thick spectacles were perched on his nose; each lenses smashed and broken. He held a beautiful white shell with delicate patterns: a conch shell! But the thing that made my stomach turn was the horrid, gaping gash in his head, dried blood still stuck to the edges. My hand covered my mouth and I froze.

"You can stare, it's ok. People always stare at me, think it's funny to make fun of me they did." He spoke looking down at his hand as it caressed the shell.

"Are you ok? My god, I need to get you to a doctor!" As I moved closer he stared up at me. I was less than six feet from him now. His blue eyes looked into my scared ones, he looked much older than he was. He couldn't have been more than 11 could he?

"I were ok, until they come along. Them and their hunts, their dances!" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I don't – "

"You know them, like a bunch of kids! They did this to me, I only wanted to help, be with Ralph and the others, but stupid Jack and his lot-!" I froze in horror, could it be?

"Jack? Ralph? Are you – are you Piggy?" The boy looked up at me in anger and then away again.

"Ralph was my friend, I were with him before anyone else. Even before Jack, but they wouldn't let me speak. Things would've been much better if he weren't there!" He stared up slowly, the conch rested firmly in his grip. "And if you're not careful they'll get you too, cut your throat, spill your blood, do you in!" I gaped in fear as he growled at me. I was shaking, my hands starting to sweat. Another figure stepped out from the darkness behind him making me jump. He was small wearing the remains of a pair of shorts, his black hair was wet and black as night. He was frowning, body a patchwork of tears and deep cuts. I began to cry, tears sobs escaping my mouth.

It was Simon.

I longed to run towards me brother and embrace him but my legs would not respond, ankles gave way so I fell to the floor on my knees. My eyes looked at his small body covered in vicious wounds and stab marks. No cliff could have done this.

"Simon, oh Simon!" I sobbed. He looked at the boy before at me again.

"Please, don't cry Ally. It's ok now, really, don't cry." I couldn't stop though, my eyes would not close in case my beloved brother would disappear once more.

"You're just a silly little girl, fancy thinking the boys were trustworthy! You know what I say is true." I nodded at the fat boy as if in a trance, the pulse hard on my brain.

"They'll do you, steal up, bash you in. Ralph knew, and I before him. The Lord of the flies told me, warned me but I was too late. You can't make my mistake Alina, be brave like dad."

"Yes." I nodded at Simon, shaking terribly.

"And Ralph, we're the reason it's no-go, why things are as they are isn't it? The guilt eats away until there's nothing left. He needs to know, you need to know. We're the beast, you're the beast, he's the beast." The fat boy's head became a large balloon of fat and blood as it transformed. Simon's face was the last thing I saw before a cloud of buzzing flies consumed his body and whirled around. The fat boy's head was now that of a pig, eyes gorged out and blood dripping from the mouth. The happily buzzed around created a halo of black around the laughing head.

"Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!" I was shaking, falling through space and time as the pig squealed laughing.

"Simon. Piggy."

Darkness covered me as the thud in me head grew and the cloud of flies buzzed over my body roaring over the sound of the pig's head. There was one shrill squeal.

_**Mercy, weep over me**_  
_**Let Your tears wash me clean**_  
_**Majesty, be merciful with me**_  
_**For my eyes have seen Holy**_

* * *

_**Well hope you liked it! Review! **_

****


	8. Everything comes back

**Hiya everyone! Thanks again for the lovely reviews you gave me (and the criticism helped too!) You'll probably all hate me now but oh well, this is how the story goes so live with ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**Warning for language!**

**Song: Undertaker by Pusicifer?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everything comes back**

**ALINA POV: **

_**Thank You for making me**_  
_**feel like I'm guilty**_  
_**Making it easy to murder your sweet memory**_

_**You were way out of line,**_  
_**went and turned it all around on me again**_  
_**How can I not smell your lie**_  
_**Through the smoke and arrogance.**_

I groaned. Voices around me whispered but each felt like a knife through my head. I was moving somehow, drifting through the air. Maybe I was dead? Was this heaven...no heaven wouldn't hurt as much! Something was holding me, carrying me through the air. Cold, wet drops hit my cheek and caused me to wince. Rain? Yes rain fell onto me sinking through my clothes and stung the sensitive skin. I tried to open my opens, slowly and carefully. Light burned as my inched them open. Grey clouds stared down at me whilst the rain stabbed my eyes. More voices surrounded me, two of them: one deep and silky with the tone of authority, the other low and menacing.

"What do you think she was doing?"

"I don't know, maybe we should take her to the hospital." I blinked some more and turned to look up at my rescuer. Red hair and icy eyes blurred my vision.

A dazzling smile.

"Hey there. You ok?" I could only nod at Jack. He carried me bridal style up the drive with Roger next to him.

"How did you find me?" He smirked triumphantly at Roger then at me.

"Roger and I were out walking, found you on the ground covered in flies, what were you doing?"

"Where's Yasmine?" He stared down in confusion.

"Who?"

"My horse, she was there..."

"Oh, Roger's got her. Now what were you doing?" I closed my eyes and shuddered. I remembered the fat boy, Piggy, the pig head, that horrid chant, Simon...Simon covered in blood and trauma. I began to cry again, tears soaking Jack's already wet shirt.

"Alina? Oh my goodness! Alina sweetie?" I heard my mum run from the door.

"She's alright Mrs. Sincliar, just shaken I think."

"Oh, come inside quickly. Um, could you tell your friend to take the horse to the courtyard please?"

"Roger!" I clung to Jack as the rain stopped. My back hit the soft material of the sofa and I hissed as it touched a sensitive spot on my shoulder.

"Mum?" She gazed down worriedly.

"Oh Alina! I was so worried." I tried to smile but the sobs broke it. My hands covered my face as I wept. I large hand pulled at them and I stared up at the face of Jack Merridew.

"Thank you Jack, for finding me." He smiled and nodded touched my forehead. I sat up, my face controted in pain as my shoulder burned.

"You've hurt your arm, how did you get these marks?" His fingers pointed in horror to the wounds; great scratches down my left arm. I touched them wincing.

**_But now I know_**  
**_So you will not get away with it again_**  
**_I'm distant in those hollow eyes_**  
**_For I have reached my end. So..._**

**_Thank You for making me_**  
**_feel like I'm guilty_**  
**_Making it easy to murder your sweet memory_**

"I don't know – " The front door burst open and a boy with sandy hair dripping with water rushed in. He stared at us and made a bee-line for Jack, daggers edging his gaze. His hands reached for his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LYING BASTARD!" He screamed. I rolled off the sofa and pried Ralph's hands from Jack's neck. Ralph glared at him knowing far more than I did.

"Please Ralph!" I hissed as my injured shoulder flexed. Seeing my pain he immediately stopped and backed away. I stood in between the two boys, mum was standing shocked near the kitchen.

"What did you do to her!?" Ralph accused.

"Me? Nothing!"

"Then why is she hurt? I know you Jack! You've done it before, you'll do it again!"

"Please!" I shouted pleading with them. "Jack, thank you but I think you should go." He looked as if I had just insulted him, ice blue eyes pierced mine.

"I saved you and you defend him?" I looked down in shame.

"Roger's waiting." With one last sneer he left slamming the door. Ralph stood next to me glaring at the door.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Looking between Ralph and my worried mother I sighed.

_**Before I go tell me**_  
_**Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be**_

_**Either way I must say goodbye.**_  
_**You're dead to me. So I...**_

_**Thank You for making me**_  
_**feel like I'm guilty**_  
_**Making it easy to murder your sweet memory**_

* * *

"Hey Roger!" Jack called making the dark haired boy turn. He was standing in front of the stables staring in awe at the animal. Jack ran up to his friend and noticed the beast. In his eye it was marvellous! Two black eyes stared at them with curious acknowledgment.

"He's wizard!"

"Yeah, like a war horse!" Jack smirked at Roger and they laughed. The beast put it's head over the wooden door and whinnied. Jack's hand rose up and touched the soft muzzle.

The horse didn't move an inch.

_**I'm severing the heart then I'm leaving your corpse behind**_  
_**Not dead but soon to be, though.**_  
_**I won't be the one who killed you**_  
_**I'll just leave that up to you**_

_**I'm not gonna be here to revive you**_  
_**I'm not gonna be here to revive you**_  
_**I'm not gonna be here to revive you**_  
_**I'm gonna be the one to say...**_

_**I told you so **_

* * *

**RALPH POV: **

We were sat up in Ally's room, I laughed at how perfect it was; organised and painted a sky blue. Everything had a place. She sat next to me on the bed and sighed, a bandage was now wrapped around her upper arm. She just of seen my frown for she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"What happened Ally? You can tell me." Her hair covered half of her face as she looked at the floor.

"It sounds a little crazy." I smiled.

"Trust me, I've seen worse!" We chuckled. Her face relaxed into a thoughtful expression. She looked at me then at the window across from us, a tiny bird was perched singing on the sill outside.

"I think I saw ghosts."

"What?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" My angel ran a hand through her wavy hair and huffed, I pulled her face gently to face me. My god was she beautiful! I gulped the lump formed in my throat.

"No, I just don't understand." A frown touched her pale cheeks as she looked into my eyes.

"I met Piggy and Simon." Time froze. I sat there blinking mouth a gape like a struck idiot.

"You – you met....? How?" She shook her head.

"I don't know how, but they told me things Ralph, whispered things. Oh god their bodies! They were covered in blood and ....and....." Tears fell as I enveloped her in a hug. My head rested on top of hers whilst I shed a tear of my own. "My brother looked like he'd been attacked by animals!" I didn't have the heart to say she was correct, they were animals. We sat like that, in silent bliss for several minutes. It was heaven in hell for just a few minutes at least. My mind looked back at my former friends; Piggy with his silly looks and ways, Simon with his innocent nature and loving side, he tried, they both tried but we failed. We failed my friends.

"I'm sorry."

"They warned me, warned me of the boys; Jack and his friends. Piggy said, Simon – they said – that they did that to them. But that can't be right, children couldn't do that could they?" I floundered as I drowned in the air. Thunder boomed outside responding to the flashes of lighting. Another salty drop slid down my face. And here an angel sat close to me looking up with the innocent of a child.

"Alina, I need to tell you something." She straightened up and wiped both her and my tears away. My eyes feel shut as she brushed my skin with a feathers touch.

"Ok." She was so trusting it hurt. My head battled with my heart creating a blur of thoughts and words.

"You need to know how – what happened on the island."

"But you've never told anyone, why me?" The mirror cried with me, the beast seemed to empathise at least.

"Because you have a right to know." Lighting lit up the shadows and frightened away the savages that lurked inside my head letting me see clearly for a few brief moments.

* * *

The mirror was dead.

It pale, weak face stared back at me through the new mirror in my room. I looked from my bed, hands shaking from the sobs that wrecked my body.

I had told her everything. And for once someone had listened to me! She knew now, she knew. She knew how I was chief.

How the beast was created.

How order broke down.

How Jack took control with lies and fear.

How her brother really died.

How Piggy died.

And how I nearly died. We had cried together, me in shame and guilt and her through grief and pain. She knew now at least, Simon's death wouldn't be for nothing and Piggy was given justice.

My good friend Piggy, the just Simon.

Once more salty tears fled my eyes and hit the floor, I heard each thud as they made contact with the carpet. For now the chant was gone, the savages in hiding and the beast a bay. I felt safe as silver light washed over my body. My shoulders shook as I sobbed for the loss of innocence and true friends.

Something touched my arm. I didn't move fearing who it was.

"I told you, you'd get back alright." I chuckled with no humour. Simon was leaning against my wardrobe looking into the mirror seeing no reflection of himself. He wore the remains of a pair of shorts and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, you were right all along." The boy smiled at me as I pulled at my hair.

"You told her then."

"Yes, she knows now. She knows about everything." There was a long silence as my sobs subsided.

"You need to protect her Ralph, the others are planning. The beast still lurks." I nodded willing my eyes not to leave Simon's pale form. He looked so real, that's what made it hurt all the more.

"I know." Simon turned his head and looked at the window, a dark form now sat in my chair holding something. I smiled a tear sliding slowly down my cheek as Piggy smiled back at me. He was still fat and holding onto the prize conch shell intact. His glasses, broken and smashes, sat on his nose. I noticed the deep gash from the rock in his head. "Piggy."

"Never did ask my name did you Ralph?"

"Sucks to your ass-mar!" I laughed out loud, Simon grinned. It felt good, familiar.

"You told her then, she heard us too. Hopefully she'll see sense and stay away from them."

"Alina's my sister, she'll do what's right as she always does." Simon beamed proud of his big sister.

"I don't want to do this anymore, let me come with you!" I held my hands out pleading with heaven to just let me go. I'd had enough. Piggy frowned and shook his head, Simon looked down.

"It's not the way Ralph."

"You need to protect my sister, help her more than you did us. Redeem yourself sort of." I smiled at them and sighed. The two boys smiled at each other and turned.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Simon frowned at me.

"We have to."

"Please." I begged clutching the covers of my bed, eyes willing to keep them here. Piggy shook his head and caressed the beauty of a shell.

"Bye Ralph."

"NO WAIT!" I called to the open air, flashes of silver lit up the room as my outstretched hand.

* * *

**There you go, what do you think then? **


	9. I know now

**Hello once again, thanks for the celery and stuff ;) Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was difficult to write this time.**

**Love you all!**

**Song: Ease my pain**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I know now**

**JACK POV:**

It had to be said; life was a bore!

I could be doing so much more than sitting in class listening to some old guy babble on about English. Flicking my pencil up and down only entertained me for several seconds before I was bored again. I sighed and looked to my left, a smirk crawled onto my face.

Alina: smart, quiet, beautiful, understanding...but today my angel was too quiet. Her face that usually inhabited a bright smile was replaced with thin line. Shadows swam in her green orbs as she studied the notes.

The shrill bell rang in the halls putting a smile onto every kids face, well, with the exception of two people; Alina and stupid Ralph! I sneered at the boy with sandy hair as I stood slinging the bag onto my back.

"Alina you sitting with us today?" I hoped my charming smile would win her over. However I was met with wide eyes and a frown. She met my gaze for two seconds before looking away as her fat friend waddled over.

"Not today Jack." Furrowing my eyebrows together I watched them leave the room silently. Ralph pushed passed me heading in the opposite direction, an ingenious smile graced my face. In the canteen my tribe was sitting at the table waiting for their leader. Roger saw and nodded in greeting.

"What's that for chief?"

"I do believe our little friend and Ralph have had a fight. She's ours for the taking!" The boys snickered and giggled.

"But what about the others chief?" Bill asked whilst I took a large bite of the pork sandwich.

"Fatty and the two shrimps can wait; they'll get what's coming soon enough." I peered over at their usual table, now it's only owners were the fat girl who reminded me of the ass-mar slug, the two twins and Ralph. A snarl pulled on my upper lip.

"We still meeting at the place tonight?" I nodded at Maurice and he grinned to the other boys.

"How you gonna get the girl?" I chuckled to myself as Harold caught on. The boys snickered and shared a look.

"I've got a few ideas, what you think Roger?" The dark boy drummed his fingers on the table in thought, steel eyes set in a fixed gaze.

"We should befriend, get her to trust us first." I nodded to him and finished off the food in one bite. The canteen was now filled with noisy children, all but one. My patience was growing short as Alina refused to show herself. I wanted to gloat to Ralph but that wasn't possible without the subject! Huffing loudly as my eyes scanned the crowd I became annoyed.

Damn it all! Where was she?

* * *

**ALINA POV:**

_**Out of time, I hear Your voice**_  
_**Break through the noise **_  
_**And pain, my heart's refrain **_

_**Why can't I convince myself **_  
_**That this is the right time **_  
_**To contend **_

_**Will you please ease my pain **_  
_**Will you please ease my pain **_  
_**Will you please ease my pain **_  
_**Will you please ease my pain**_

I walked into the canteen filled with screaming voices and staring faces. Pushing my way through the crowd I looked up to the two tables; one was filled with laughing boys, the other with solemn faces.

Temptation and what was right, Dream and Reality, Lies and Truth.

I forced back the tears that came with the recognition of the evil within the boys. I could still hear Simon's words running through my head like an odd chant, as if he were stood here next to me. Someone called to me, smiling faces and welcoming waves. Jack's boys all beckoned me over, but I knew now. They were wolves dressed as sheep.

There was silence as I sat down at then table, both the twins and Ralph wouldn't meet my gaze. Peggy smiled at me and looked between us.

"What's gone on guys? You had a fight?" I shook my head at the girl as she patted my arm.

"Not now Peggy please."

"But you need to sort things out otherwise they'll just build up and you'll have cardiac-arrest."

"What's that?" Sam asked looking to his twin for an answer. Eric shrugged and they both looked at the all knowing Peggy. She beamed polishing her square glasses.

"It's what you get if you're under too much stress, my dada had one. My grandpa always says that you should drink one glass of red wine a day to prevent one." I forced a weak smile to my friend and stared down at my lunch. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was fed up of being sad, feeling weak. It had been three days since I last spoke to Ralph or the twins, I missed their company dearly. I looked up slowly to see the twins staring at me, a smile made its way on my face. They smiled too but it was more guilt filled than friendly.

"Peggy, could you do me a favour and give this to Jack please?" She blinked at me as I held out a piece of torn paper to her.

"Since when did I become your slave? Can't you do it? Jack hates me Ally, you know that!" I sighed trying to look pitiful.

"Please, for me. It's just this once." Pouting at me Peggy took the paper and stomped over to the noisy table. Sighing in relief I looked at the three boys. The twins were whispering and Ralph held his head with his hand whilst messy with the spaghetti Bolognese on his plate. "Guys?" All three looked up shocked. "Hello."

"Hello." The twins replied. Ralph just stared at me.

"I – I understand what happened just happened. It was God's will and I...I forgive you." Ralph frowned and went back to creating a Picasso with his lunch. Samneric smiled at me and then to Ralph's forehead.

"Thank you Ally – "

" – but we really don't know how to –"

" – say we're sorry enough, we can't –"

"- it'll always bother us."

**_Break the tide that's pushing you _**  
**_Outside the place you're safe _**  
**_Don't pretend_**

**_Ask my eyes protect my gaze _**  
**_As the light makes the day _**  
**_I pray _**

**_Will you please ease my pain _**  
**_Will you please ease my pain _**  
**_Will you please ease my pain _**  
**_Will you please ease my pain_**

It was better to forgive than forget as they say. Even though I would always remember how my beloved brother died at least these boys, my friends, showed compassion and grief for their actions unlike some others. Myself and the boys were walking home, Ralph walked next to me in silence. It was strange that I hadn't seen Peggy since I asked her deliver a message. I hope she was ok.

A pang of pain hit my chest as I looked at Ralph, he was handsome but the frown ruined the image. I had to admit even with the developed situation I couldn't find it within me to hate him. My hand slowly reached out until fingers touched the soft skin of Ralph's forearm. He jerked out of his thoughts and blinked at me with watery eyes.

"Ralph, talk to me please." He shook his head.

"It's hard enough having to live seeing you every day with what happened, but to hear that you forgive me for it...it doesn't erase the memory or the guilt. The pain lives on." Something inside me flared angrily, I never got angry.

"I know, it's like me having to sit around a bunch of murders each day!" Tears began to form once more as the sandy haired boy stared at me. As I went to stand, stung by pain, a larger hand gripped mine.

"Alina please, I'm sorry, I'm being self-pitying and I know your pain is one thousand times worse, please I'm sorry." The tears fell swiftly as he embraced me tightly. It felt good, safe in his arms so I cried. Ralph held onto me as I gripped his shoulders. He had a welcoming scent, musk mixed with grass, the outdoors. Strange, something bubbled inside me from my stomach buzzing around my toes and head. Oh god, forgive me for such thoughts! We pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry for my outburst."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ralph's fingers brushed away a stray black hair, I blushed wildly. The twins were grinning again and everything seemed back to normal...well sort of.

But the calm atmosphere didn't last long for a certain well spoken voice sliced the air.

"What is the meaning if this!" Jack Merridew strode towards us with his troop in toe, Roger was smirking dragging along a crying Peggy. I gasped and went to save my friend when Jack's long fingers caught my arm. I stared wide eyed at him. Ice blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. He held up the torn note in his hand.

"Get away from her Jack!" Ralph glared daggers at him standing behind me; I could feel his breath on my neck. Jack sneered at my friend.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does if you plan on harassing my friend!" Merridew's gaze fell back on mine as I tried to pry his fingers off. There would definitely be bruise there tomorrow.

"What did you mean? You know nothing about me!" The feeling of rage consumed thought once again and I glared up at him.

"I know now Jack Merridew, I know what you did, what you're like! Roger let go of Peggy!" The girl squealed as Roger's grip tightened. The other boys laughed creating a threatening circle around us. Jack smirked at Ralph in menace.

"Feel familiar Ralph? Want to start crying again like you did on the island? Even at home I'm a better leader!"

"You forget how you cried too! And you make false promises and hunt! That's all you do, strike fear and lies!" A blur of pink flesh and snarls passed me as Jack's fist hit Ralph's jaw. I screamed as Ralph fell to the ground, blood coming from his mouth. I acted on instinct, turning to the laughing red head with blazing fury. I slapped him fully across the face creating silence from the boys. Samneric were down helping Ralph to his feet glaring at the others.

"Let the pig go." Roger realised Peggy whom ran to me whimpering. Jack scowled at me and thrust the paper into my hand before turning and screaming orders watching as the boys flew. I quickly hugged Peggy who was in shock. She was cradling something in her sweaty hands.

"They – they br-broke my glasses!" She wailed holding her one broken glass to her chest. I patted her shoulder looking at Ralph's bloody face. Both twins looked angry on either side of him. "Stupid Jack and-and his gang! I – I was just- doing wh-what you said! I want to kill them!"

"No you don't." I whispered gently.

"Yes I do, I want them all to die!"

"Sam, Eric could you escort Peggy home please, explain to her grandfather?" They nodded taking either side of the wailing girl and leading her away. I stood next to Ralph holding a handkerchief in one hand to his bleeding lip. He hissed. "Come on."

I took him back to my house not wishing his mother to worry over her son. We sat in the kitchen and had my mum look at his face, she was a nurse before she married my father and so was happy to stitch it up. Ralph looked embarrassed and in clear pain as she carefully stitched the pieces together.

"That was very brave of you, standing up for my daughter young man." He blushed and shrugged, wincing as the finally switch went in. He rubbed his jaw and smiled at her.

"She's done more for me Mrs. Sinclair, thank you." Smiling at us she collected her gear and went off.

"Thank you Ralph, for being there for me." A grin appeared on his face.

"You were great, I never forget the look on his face when you slapped him." We laughed and smiled. The situation as happy once more, I moved unconsciously closer to him to take his hand in mine. The look in his eyes made my stomach jump and flutter as if it held a frantic butterfly.

"I believe you, even more so now. Jack and the others are a cruel bunch."

"You can say that again, just look at poor Peggy." I frowned and sighed. Poor Peggy.

"It'll all work out some how Ralph, I'm sure it will." I felt his smile as he squeezed my hand.

A warm arm slinked gently around my shoulders as he pulled me in for a sideways hug. I rest my head under his arm and closed my eyes feeling content.

And it was in that moment of pure bliss that I knew: I had a crush on Ralph Monroe.

* * *

**Well, a shiny penny for your thoughts anyone?**


	10. In my head

**Hello people! Thanks for the lovely reviews...again! I'm glad you like the story and I must admit that it is getting more interesting now romance is in the air ;) Enjoy! Things get a little suspicious...**

**Song: Drumming Song by FATM (Florence and the Machine)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: In my head**

**ALINA POV:**

**_There's a drumming noise inside my head_**

That starts when you're around

I swear that you could hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head

That throws me to the ground

I swear that you should hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

It was a beautiful hot day, surprising for September, the sunlight soothing all of our aches and worries out whilst the breeze prevented any discomfort. We were down at the waterfall pool in the forest. It was the perfect retreat, secluded and peaceful. I laughed as Sam jumped into the blue water screaming like a girl. Eric splashed him with a wave of water, the beginnings of a war. Peggy sat on the edge dipping her toes into the water and shuddering.

"Too cold for me." I grinned at her.

"Oh go on Peg, be brave!" She frowned.

"But my grandpa says – "

"Sucks to your grandpa! Get in!" Ralph called from the rocks above. Saluting to me he dived and landing perfectly in the pool spraying water everywhere. You could see the horrified look in Peggy's eye as a wall of water came towards her. We all burst out laughing as she gasped soaked through. The twins were hit with the aftermath wave and came up spluttering. Ralph laughed hitting water at them. I took the opportunity to study him further, his hair had turned a light brown due to the water, droplets formed on his lean shoulders and chest. He had a nice chest. Frowning UI had to look away to control myself. Blush crept up my neck and onto my cheeks; I had never thought such things about a boy before! It was disgraceful of me. **_  
_**

**_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_**

I hoped that they would clear my mind

They left a ringing in my ear

But that drum's beating loud and clear

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

"Coming in Ally?" I shook my head smiling. I gestured to my book and turned to page for effect. A sly grin spread on his face and he dived under water. I gulped moving away from the edge, I could read him like my book sometimes. Peggy trotted over to me and sat down with her towel still drying her hair. I must admit it looked nicer when t was wet, not as frizzy. She polished the droplets from her glasses and pushed them onto her nose.

"It's so hot!"I exaggerated fanning myself with the book.

"Yeah, maybe we could have a barbeque." Peggy giggled. Ralph came up for air shaking his wet head all over me and Peggy. We gasped.

"RALPH!" I yelled looking down at my now wet skirt. He just grinned and laughed with the twins. I'd never seen him so happy, not like before when he was trying not to think about....that. he was actually smiling and you could almost see the light radiating off of him.

"Ralph my specs! They're all covered in water!" Peggy waddled away to clean her precious glasses, I could help but chuckle. Suddenly a cold sensation hit my leg, looking down I glared as the twins laughed hysterically with the sandy haired menace. My skirt was now completely soaked and my tank top not much better. That was it!

"That's it!" I stood up and took off my wet items of clothing, luckily for me I was wearing my bikini underneath just in case of an emergency like this. The boys stopped giggling and looked at me in mock horror. Taking two steps I jumped into the cool pool. **__**

**_I run to the river and dive straight in_**

I pray that the water will drown out the din

But as the water fills my mouth

It couldn't wash the echoes out

But as the water fills my mouth

It couldn't wash the echoes out

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole

Till there's nothing left inside my soul

As empty as that beating drum

But the sound has just begun

I came up gasping in hot air as water dripped from my nose. I was met with a face full of water as Eric splashed me. My hand scooped up the blue liquid a thrust it into his face, he laughed closing his eyes at my assault. Next, Ralph. With my gaze firmly on his I dove under planning a sneak attack, he must have seen it coming for he was under water too and heading straight for me. Before I could change my tactics a pair of strong arms gripped my waist and dragged me upwards. My feet kicked as we reached the surface and I giggled. Ralph's fingers found my sensitive spot under my ribs and got to work tickling me hard.

"Ralph, stop it!" I shrieked for his assault o stop but he just laughed and used his other hand. Samneric we're giggling at me. In an attempt to get away my foot collided with his knee causing him to fell backwards into the blue water. I swam away and sat on the edge smiling.

"That wasn't fair!"

"Yes it was! You were assaulting me!" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Assaulting you? You're the one who kicked me." I blushed.

"It was self defense." Ralph laughed at me moving to sit on the edge. He shook his head like a dog and I ducked. He looked so cute right now, all wet and smiling. A smile spread across my face that was the copy of his. Ralph's fingers touched my cheek brushing away some of the water droplets. The familiar blush came back.

**_As I move my feet towards your body_**

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder  


**_There's a drumming noise inside my head_**

That starts when you're around

I swear that you could hear it

It makes such an all mighty sound

"Alina, Ralph!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Peggy's whinny voice. She was pointing towards the rocks in fear. I followed her gaze and glared. We could hear the boys before you saw them. Six boys dressed in nothing but shorts appeared on top of the rocky edge noisily making their way towards the pool. I sent Ralph a worried look and quickly got out and grab my towel. Ralph's face was an expressionless mask, it scared me. Peggy whimpered and moved closer to the group as they saw us.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" Jack mocked earning a laugh from his troop.

"Go away Jack." Ralph spoke in a low voice, the redhead simply smirked.

"Why should we? You own the pool now Ralphie boy?" More snickering, icy eyes burned holes in my back as I covered myself with the towel. "Afternoon Alina."

"Jack, boys." I nodded to them as politely as I could and walked over to where Peggy sat. The twins shared a look in the pool moving to the opposite end. Jack's eyes set firmly on Ralph, I could feel my hatred growing.

"You better scat before Roger has something to play with." His threat caused me to shiver. Peggy stood glaring at him.

"You don't go 'round bullying everyone you see Jack Merridew! It's not right!"

"Save it fatty! I can do whatever I like." Peggy whimpered as Roger stared threateningly at her and sat back down. Jack wore a triumphant smirk.

"Come on Ralph, let's just go." I stood motioning to Ralph and the twins.

"I'm not commanding you to leave." I turned slowly to face the red head menace with a cold stare.

"And what gives you the right to command Jack?" He smirked and turned his head slightly as the boys made noise.

"The same thing that's still keeping you here." I gulped as his gaze raked my body. It felt disgusting and dirty. I turned away and grabbed Ralph's hand pulling him towards the tree line. As an unspoken order was said the twins and Peggy followed. Their jeering and mocking calls filled the air. As we reached the trees I stopped earning a worried look from Ralph.

" I forgot my clothes, I'll only be a minute." I could feel his gaze cling to my back as I stalked towards the pool that was now filled with reckless young boys.

"Hey look who's back!" Harold called. Peter whistled as I continued my trek to the rocks where my clothes lay in the sun. But they were gone. I sighed in irritation and turned to face the pack.

"Where are my clothes?" The boys snickered at me looking to their leader.

"These things?" Jack held up my skirt and top in one hand smirking at me. I walked towards him holding out my hand.

"Give them back." He looked at the garments and chuckled.

"No, I like the view from here. Maybe I'll keep them as a reminder." I blushed as they laughed.

"Jack please." The boy jumped down from his position on the rocks so he was only a few feet from me.

"Fancy a game Alina?" Gritting my teeth together I forced myself to be calm.

"Not with you, now hand over my clothes."

"Only if you play." Groaning I looked back to the forest. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"Fine." He grinned.

"Good girl. Now, take off the towel." I blushed fiercely as the pack howled and whistled.

"Jack – "

"Oh so you don't want these back then?" Sighing I rolled my eyes and discarded the towel inwardly groaning as eyes burned my skin.

"Can I have them back now?" Irritation was clear in my voice. Merridew took two slow steps towards me, his eyes moving up and down.

"Where's your pathetic friend darling? Is he watching?" I gulped as ice pierced my eyes. His breath tickled my cheeks as he moved closer. "I do hope so." Lisp collided with mine, I felt ill. My hands pushed against his chest hard and I snatched the clothes in his stupor. The boys jeered and called as I ran off into the woods terrified.

* * *

"Shush, it's alright now I'm here, I'm here." I sobbed like a little girl into Ralph's t-shirt making in damp. "I'll kill him one of these days, I will!" I sat silently under the oak tree with Ralph, my shoulder to cry on, crutch to support me. He smelt fresh from the shower and of grass.

"I don't know what I ever saw in him." I pulled back from Ralph who was looking at me in a weird way.

"What do you mean?" I blushed.

"Uh, well...I used to – have a little crush...on Jack. But that's gone now." I noticed the small smile that pushed itself onto his handsome face.

"Well if I was a girl –" I snorted. " –stop it! If I was a girl than I'd want something more than Jack Merridew!" Ralph always knew how to make me smile.

"And how do you know what girls want?" His ears turned pink whilst I giggled.

"Just hypothetically." My hand reached up to ruffle his sandy locks as he smiled at me.

"You don't understand I thing about being a girl, you boys have it too easy." I gaped at me.

"Easy? You think fighting and boxing and, and dealing with people like Jack is easy?"

"At least he doesn't look at you like you're naked." Ralph's face turned bright red and I laughed.

"Ok there's that." He shuddered. "Just the thought of him doing that uh!" I rolled my eyes and hit his arm.

"Way to ruin a girl's pride!" He took my hand in his warm one.

"No, it's just the thought of someone else – looking at you – in that way."

"Someone else, you mean you have...?" He looked away blushing. I grinned and kissed his cheek. Ralph turned to me grinning.

It was sunset by the time we walked back home. My hand was gently held in Ralph's in a friendly way, though I wished it was more. Lord have mercy for my sins! We had been talking for hours yet I still felt more needed to be said. We paused in front of the stables to say our goodnight's when Ralph froze.

"Ralph, what?" He pointed to the empty stall behind me.

"Where's Lucifer?" The blood drained from my face. He was gone.

* * *

In the shadow of the forest trees a dark haired boy stood stroking a demon. He was whispering softly to it.

"Don't worry my friend, you know we want the same thing." The stallion snorted swinging his head back and forth, dark eyes level with the boys.

Roger smiled into the darkness patting the horse's neck. He climbed onto the smooth plane of his back with ease and sat with the composure of a knight. He treated the animal with equal respect, as if he were an idol for the boy to worship. In a silent command the stallion snorted and trotted into the night.

* * *

**Well how was it guys?**


	11. Cowardice

**Hi people! How is everyone? Hope you're all ok and happy reading! Thanks for all the goodies guys ;) really good!**

**Enjoy this, command not suggestion... Haha! **

**Song: The Kids aren't alright by the Offspring**

**Chapter 11: Cowardice**

**RALPH POV: **

**_When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big in every beat_**

Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives

Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for  
Used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives  
shattered dreams

"I'm bored."

"Me too – "

" – and me!"

"When my grandpa's bored he –"

"Sucks to your grandpa!" The twins and I laughed as Peggy huffed. It was Tuesday night, about 4 o'clock I reckoned. We were bored stiff. The week was boring and slow just like our maths tutor! I chuckled to myself at the thought of Mrs. Crabbe waddling around with her muddy stare and crackling voice. We sat under the old oak in the centre of the field, I liked to think of it as our tree, mine and my angel's I mean. Sam'n'Eric sat playing noughts and crosses in the dry soil, it hadn't rained now for over a week! I watched Peggy sit cleaning her glasses patiently, squinting as the sun reflection tiny beams of light everywhere.

"We could do homework." We stared at Peggy as she blinked. Our eyebrows raised. "Just a suggestion!"

"Anyone seen Alina recently?" She hadn't been at school today and wasn't at home, to tell the truth I was worried. The twins frowned shaking their heads in sync.

"I'm sure she's fine Ralph, you know how she is just like –"

"Just like Simon." I finished for her frowning as I plucked at the grass. Silence reigned supreme for several minutes.

"You know, I haven't seen Jack and his troop for a while now." Peggy stared hard at the sky whilst saying this.

"Maybe the –"

"- beast finally got them!" Sam'n'Eric chuckled, a smiled tugged at the corners of my mouth. But the thought of the beast only brought back memories; ones that wanted to be left untouched. When silence occurred I could still here them, the hunters, faint now but still there haunting my mind. I shuddered. ****

What the hell is going on?  
The cruellest dream - reality

Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for  
what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams

A light breeze shook the tree making a shower of green fall onto our heads, a swirl of leaves drifted on the wind.

"She's fine, I know she is." I smiled at Peggy and nodded. Something just felt right today, like she was being watched over by an unseen force. My eyes looked to the sky as the smile grew, nodding in respect to something only I knew.

**ALINA POV: **

My hands clawed at the disturbed earth as my feet followed the tell-tale hoof marks in the ground. He had to have got out and into here, I thought. Nero snuffled around in the undergrowth next to me, his noise busily testing the ground. Sighing I looked around at the green shadows and colourful friends; the butterflies. A curious black-bird sat perched on the branch above me, head cocked to one side. I whistled to him a smile gracing my face. He sang back a merry tune before flying off into the deeper part of the wood in search of food. Meanwhile, I continued my search for the missing demon. Leaning down onto all fours I studied a piece of broken earth.

"You won't find him here." I jumped up squeaking as my brother chuckled quietly at me, he was leaning against the nearby tree looking the same as he did when I last saw him, bloody and thin only this time the shadows didn't cloud his gaze. I shook my head in confusion.

"Will you tell me dear brother?" His grin faltered.

"He doesn't want to be found." I laughed then, a hearty sound filling the air.

"And how do you know what a horse wants?" Simon smiled bending over to pat his dog on the head. Nero laughed wagging at his master very pleased to see him again.

"There are some things in life big sister that you have to understand without logic. The beast knows you're coming, he's trying to tempt you here." My eyebrows knitted together in one line as I stood to face him.

"What?" His blue gaze soothed my own.

"Be wary of temptation Ally, it comes in all forms." I nodded uncertainly. "The beast wants what they want and it knows how to get it. He is waiting, not far away and planning Alina, I fear for you and the others." He turned his back on me as if to leave, in a panic I reached out to grab his arm. I stared in horror as my hand fell through it like a pebble in the mist. Simon turned, frowning.

"Don't leave me yet, please." I whispered as he searched my eyes.

"I won't yet, they are coming." I looked around worried at the silent forest, everything seemed calm and beautiful whilst he was here, almost as if he were an aura from the trees.

"Who?"

"The deceivers, the beast. I cannot stay long Ally so you must get out of here."

"You said – "

"I know," there was a flicker of worry and sorrow in the seas of blue fog, "but I cannot mess with fate, the lord has plans for you. They are coming with teeth and claws and lies, you must get to safety." I didn't resist as his smaller hands pushed against my back in the direction of the path. For his age and size I was surprised at his strength. "Go home, find Ralph and keep safe big sister."

"What Simon!" I called as he walked in the other direction.

"Yes?"

"Can you, can you ask Piggy to do me a favour?" The boy's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"What?"

"Ask him to watch over Ralph, I don't – I – " Simon smiled and nodded, I mimicked his gesture.

"It's ok to worry about friends Ally, keep them close. Goodbye!" He nodded and turned into brilliant light before my eyes, I had to shield my gaze from the burning sensation. When I looked back my brother had gone but in his stead four blue butterflies twirled on the breeze.

* * *

**RALPH POV: **

Relived as I was to see Alina the expression on her face worried me. She walked right passed Peggy and the twins and into my embrace, hiding her face in my shirt. My hand went to her silky black hair as he sighed.

"What is it?"

"Mhhhm Imnhn Simon." She mumbled causing me to laugh.

"Try again." She lifted my head up so I could see the big innocent green orbs staring up at me.

"I just saw Simon." My smile fled as she hugged me. These visitations were becoming a regular thing for my angel now and it worried me. What if something was going to happen? I nodded to the others at their worried expression and we began to walk home.

"I don't think you should go out alone anymore Alina, it's not safe in those woods." She nodded at Peggy smiling slightly.

"I've got to find Lucifer though, he could get hurt."

"Maybe he doesn't –"

"- want to be found." She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't help feeling that this is all one big event, something waiting to happen."

"That's poppy-cock! You should never go with your gut feeling." Peggy wiped her spectacles. Aliona moved away from me and walked next to her fat friend.

"Peggy can I talk to you...in private?" Seeming delighted to be asked such a thing she beamed and took Alina's hand as they walked off to the left near the tree line. The twins looked at each other and giggled.

"Girls!" I chuckled at them and their way of speaking at exactly the same time. Silence grew and one subject was eating away at my mind.

"Uh, Sam, Eric can I talk to you about something?" Both boys grinned and nodded.

"Sure Ralph!" I looked down at my hands and sighed.

**ALINA POV: **

"What do you think of Ralph?" Peggy pondered for a second.

"I find him handsome, charming, somewhat intelligent, shy and honest. Why?" I blushed looking down at my hands.

"I think I like him." Peggy shrugged.

"Well, nearly everyone I know likes him, I like him." I blushed harder.

"No Peggy, I like _like_ him." Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened.

"Oh, well uh, have you...spoken to him?" I looked away into the trees bleached red by the dying sun.

**RALPH POV: **

"No, I'm too scared to." Samneric shared at look.

"You have to talk to her Ralph otherwise she won't know –"

"- then someone else will make a move –"

"- and she won't say no." I nodded, they were right. I couldn't stand the thought of my angel...!

"I know, but what if she says no, or, or she laughs at me?" The twins laughed.

**ALINA POV: **

"He won't laugh at you, I've seen the way he looks at you. Huh...I'd die for a boy to look at me like that..." A dazzled look filled Peggy's eyes. I rolled mine.

"OK, but what if...?"

"Trust me just this once Ally, Ralph likes you." I grinned and quickly hugged my friend.

"Thanks Peg, I'll talk to him." Peggy beamed happy to be helpful and looked over at the group of boys slowly reaching Ralph's home.

I'll distract the boys!" Horror filled my eyes as I watched she trot over.

"NO! Peggy wait!"

**RALPH POV: **

"Go on Ralph, it's just words." I blushed and shuddered. Yeah, just words, not exactly running a marathon are we?

"Ok I'll do it." Both twins beamed at each other.

"Hey Sam, Eric!" We turned to see a grinning Peggy waddling towards us. She went straight for the twins.

"Peggy-"

"-what?" She grabbed one twin by the amr and began to drag him off.

"I need to tell you something...important."

"But what about-?" her stern glare silenced them.

"Something_ important_!" Something clicked inside their heads and two mouths formed an 'o'. Both smiled at me and waved goodbye leaving me alone in the red field. I felt nervous, too nervous for my own good. I turned around to see my angel walking towards me. I smiled and waved. Well it's now or never Ralph! Sucking in my fears I waltzed over to her grinning like she was, she was blushing.

"Hey."

"Hey." Her voice was quiet, she looked down at her hands. My own shook as we began to walk towards the houses. "Beautiful night huh?"

"Yes, lovely weather." Stupid, Ralph, stupid! She giggled.

"Ready for English tomorrow?"

"Nope you?"

"No!" We laughed; hers an octave higher than mine and like bells in the snow.

"Um, Alina..." A lump caught in my throat stopping the words from forming. Green eyes stared at me hypnotising me.

"Yes Ralph?" I couldn't speak, she had me paralysed with just a look. My mouth fell open waiting for sound to follow, but none did. Minutes passed as I stood unblinking beholding her beauty, a smile of confusion crossed her face as she looked down.

"I – I...uh..."

"Ralph?" Damn it all I couldn't do it!

"I - Isn't it time for tea?" I ran away like a coward cursing inside my head as the hunters roared with laughter. Alina stood behind in the field looking confused.

**_Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for  
what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams_**

* * *

**Well what do you think? Fluff enough yet?**


	12. Mine and only Mine

**Hi people! Thanks for the reviews and goodies ;) I would just like to clarify that noughts and crosses is the English name for Tic Tac Toe! Yes, we have our own name because we're cool too! So enjoy, I hope this next chapter meets you're expectations. **

**Song: Innervision by SOAD (sorry but I only discovered this beauty yesterday!)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mine and only Mine**

**JACK POV: **

**_Well I have a home  
Longing to roam  
I have to find you  
I have to meet you_**

Signs of your face  
Slowing your pace  
I need your guidance  
I need to seek my inner vision  
Inner vision

"Ready Roger?" Grey eyes laughed at me in the dark cover of night as we stood at the park. Swings creaked and trees banged as the wind viciously bombarded them. I sat staring at the glinting eyes of the hunters, my hunters, my tribe!

"Our chief wishes to speak, Peter shut it!" The group fell silent as I stood up looking into their eyes seeing respect and fear. Yeah, fear worked well for me. I could turn it on like a switch, just like that.

"Is everyone here? Good, there is a matter we need to discuss. I for one am fed up of this...this life. So I'm heading out on my own to live how I want. You are all welcome to join of course! It'll be like before only this time we don't have to fear the beast." I smirked as the boys nodded and cheered raising fists to the clouded sky.

"I'm with you chief." Roger patted my shoulder and nodded, good, we needed him.

"Me too!"

"I wanna come too!"

"And me!" Soon the noise of eager boys filled the air and victory coursed through my veins.

"Alright then, we can be a tribe again. With rules of course! No homework, no school, no parents!" My tribe cheered looking at me with excitement. "We'll go to our place, tonight! All of you go home and meet at the place." The crowd of boys quickly dispersed leaving myself and Roger to smirk at one another.

"I don't know how you do it Jack."

"It's a gift, if only I could convince her." Roger frowned as I my mouth formed a thin line, a storm brewing in my eyes.

"If she has any sense she'll come to you, a bit hard when Ralph's there all the time." Yes, he was a problem, always has been! Always has been the handsome one, the one they all fell and fawned over. But not this time!

"You're father still wear specs Roger?"

"Yeah why?"

"Bring 'em." **__**

My pupils dance  
Lost in a trance  
Your sacred silence  
Losing all violence

Stars in their place  
Mirror your face  
I need to find you  
I need to seek my inner vision  
Inner vision, Inner vision

It's never too late to reinvent the bicycle  
A smile brings forth energy or life  
Giving you force  
It's never too late to reinvent the bicycle  
A smile brings forth energy or life  
Giving you force  
Vision

What did she see in him? I was ten times the man he was and still she chose him to hang around with, smile at with those big green eyes that could kill a man with just one look. I shuddered at the thought as my hands gripped the window sill. My blue eyes stared into darkness; I could see her sleeping form from my precarious position perched on the roof.

The window clicked open and I slid inside closing it behind me, the room was a small bedroom covered in a veil of silver and black. I stood staring at the curved figure sleeping softly under white sheets. The temptation to move closer was nearly overpowering, her soft curves, full lips, sleek black hair all brought out the worst in men: especially me. Fire swirled in my stomach and rushed around my body right down to my toes. I gulped. Falling onto my knees silently next to her bed a hand reached out to brush back a lock of hair from her eyes.

Why? This angel was meant for me and only me. So why couldn't I have her?

I held my breath as she moved making a nerve-wrecking groaning noise. My pants became tight, lungs refused to inhale precious air. Eyes opened below me.

"Simon?" I stared down at her in shock and fear, what was I to do? Alina turned and faced me properly a sleepy look on her enchanting face. The green eyes drooped and fell shut. "It's ok Simon, everything will be alright...you'll see." A lump formed at the back of my throat as a slender hand touched mine, taking it in her own before sleep took over. Blinking, I could only look down at her content face frozen where I knelt. My hand was clasped gently in her own as she slept soundly. Where her skin met mine tiny flames and shocks of lightning flashed up and down my arm causing me to groan.

"You will be mine angel." I whispered pressing s kiss to her warm cheek. **__**

There's only one true path in life  
The road that leads to all leads to one  
There's only one true path in life  
The road that leads to all vision  
Inner vision

Your sacred silence  
losing all violence

* * *

**RALPH POV:**

Another boring school day only today was special...Jack and his hunters were missing! I felt like leaping for joy and kissing the nearest person to me...only that would be Eric at this moment in time.

"Where do you think they could be?" Peggy tapped her double chin before reaching up to study the mess her glasses were in. Alina was staring up at the fluffy white clouds as a being far greater than us played with them.

"Hopefully far away from here." Samneric nodded at me as we walked down the country lane towards the houses. Moving the back pack further up my shoulder I looked at the group. Peggy patted Alina's arm and gestured to me. I smiled as she blushed and shook her head.

"Do you get the feeling – "

"-something bad is gonna happen?"

"Yeah like someone's plotting." Peggy blinked at the twins as they gulped. I frowned at the thought, visions of painted snarls and gushing blood burred my thoughts flicking across like a veil. I shook my head to try and shake off the chant.

"You know I'm coming Ralph, coming to get you, do you in, spill your blood!" The beast growled in my head, I forced back the whimper of horror and then I could see him, the hunter. My hand went to my head as the hunter's ice eyes pierced mine. "Close, close! Silly little boy I'm coming. Waiting on your doorstep, in your room, in the garden waiting, waiting!" It sang over and over.

"Stop it!" I opened my eyes to see my angel staring worriedly at me, her hand touched my hand comfortingly.

"Everything ok Ralph?" I nodded trying not to let the fear show in my eyes. She stood gazing at me with something I couldn't place, but it felt good. A warm tingling sensation flooding the muscle thumping in my chest. Pink covered my cheeks.

"Uh, come on guys, I need to uh...help you with your homework!"The twins looked questioning as Peggy pulled on Sam's arm.

"But we don't –"

"Be quiet and come away." She whispered as they shared a look. Waving back at us Peggy dragged them in the direction of the village leaving me and Alina to walk home.

"What's with her?" She shrugged.

"Peggy's lonely I guess." We hold back the chuckle that bubbled up. All awkwardness gone we happily walked back home, I walked her down the drive to her house. She turned to me suddenly causing me to stop, I loved the way she bit her lip. "Ralph you know it's your birthday soon..." I scrambled around inside my head for the idea, the thought of it...

"It's my birthday?" She giggled.

"Silly, it's next week! Did you forget your own birthday?" I laughed.

"Guess I did."

"Well...do you want your present now?" She blushed as the smile graced my face.

"Oh, um....well ok I guess but you didn't-" The words came out mumbled as soft lips pressed against mine. My eyes opened wide in shock. I was kissing her! She was kissing me! Mentally I was doing a happy dance whilst my lips moved against hers. Disappointed washed over me though as she pulled away blushing. I was grinning madly at her but her eyes were down at the floor.

"I – I'm sorry Ralph." In a sudden burst of freedom I grabbed her shoulders and let the brilliant sensation consume us as we kissed. The tension left her body and she let out a small moan, a shivered travelled across my body.

"Best present ever." She giggled as I back away holding her hand in mine, lights danced in her eyes as she grinned at me.

"So, what now?"

"Well," My hand moved close and hooked around her waist pulling her to my side, she giggled, "we can go and talk to our hearts content...if you want of course." She nodded as we entered through the cottage door. Cool breeze blew against my face and I turned. There in the woods was my faithful friend Piggy, standing in the shadows smiling, the white conch still in his hands. I smiled back nodding to him.

He raised one chubby hand and was gone.

* * *

In the darkness stood a boy dressed in shorts, his bare chest covered in black soot, and face a mask of red and green. His dark hair framed his face and highlighted his storm grey eyes. Next to him stood a tall boy holding a pair of green spectacles in his hands. They were watching a black creature as it grazed in the glade happy to be marvelled at.

"We'll make him pay Roger. Ralph will cry like the baby he is!" Roger snickered darkly. Jack's eyes burned the night as he marched forward to stroke the beast's soft fur. It whinnied softly nudging him with its muzzle.

"And what about the girl?" The red head smirked.

"I think you know." Roger grinned picking up the sharpened stick off the ground.

* * *

**So, what do you think guys? **


	13. Hunt begins

**Guess what! I have two weeks left at school! WHOA! Sorry, I'm under control now, seriously. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review! This was hard to write! Maybe the hardest yet...**

**Enjoy! WOHOOH! **

**Alina: I think she's gone mad. (Whispers to Ralph) **

**Ralph: I agree.**

**Me: What was that? (He freezes)**

**Ralph: Nothing.**

**Me: Good boy. **

**Song: Captain Jack by ...someone**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hunt begins **

**_Heyo Captain Jack  
Bring me back to the railroad track  
Running to the railroad track  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Run into the peacecamp back  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Badadadideido, left right right left  
Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack_**

Forward, march!  


* * *

**ALINA POV: **

_We have him. _

_If you want to get back what is yours come to the waterfall. _

_Bring yourself only, if you're brave enough. _

_We'll be waiting. _

I read the note over and over again trying to decipher it's true meaning. The words were messy and written with some sort of red liquid, I didn't want to think what it was.

"Oh, Ralph! What should I do?" The sandy haired boy sighed looking at the words.

"It's simple, don't go." My eyebrows pulled together.

"What?" His face reflected no emotion, just a plain line for lips and eyes stared at me seriously.

"This is Jack's doing. He's trying to get you to go to him." I rolled my eyes and took back the paper folding it into my pocket.

"Honestly Ralph, made this is all just a misunderstanding." I said hopefully but these hopes were shot down in one look. Ralph huffed pulling me closer to his warm body with both hands on my hips. His thumb ran small circles over my hand comfortingly as I rested my head on his shoulder. Our oak tree was beginning to shed it's leaves as the wind rattled against it. Surprisingly though the temperature was still 16!

"Jack and the others haven't been seen for weeks."

"Please Ralph stop worrying, this is a good thing." Irritation and worry crossed his face as he looked down at me.

"I can't if I know he's out there, waiting and maybe even watching!" My hand covered his mouth in an attempt to stop the thoughts. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the knuckles. His face softened and eyes seemed to glaze over. Pulling my hand from his mouth Ralph's forehead leant against my own, our breathing became one as his sweet breath fanned my face like the cool breeze.

"We should go."

"He wants to take you away from me." Rolling my eyes I backed away from him and took his handsome face in my hands.

"Enough, forget about him Ralph, just for five minutes." My face slowly crept towards his and our eyes closed, lips met and tongued tangled together in a passionate dance. Breath came out in short gasps as his hands crawled over my skin doing dances of their own. Thoughts became blurs of words and colour unable to form actual sentences. Then I was on my back being pressed into the soft long grass that hid our bodies as Ralph's kisses fell onto my skin from heaven.

"Alina." He growled against my neck triggering the moan from my lips. With a single kiss on my lips he was off me looking down with the sun on his back. I was smiling up at him.

* * *

**_Heyo Captain Jack  
Bring me back to the railroad track  
Give me a gun in my hand  
I want to be shooting man  
Left, right, left  
The military step  
The airforce rep  
The seventeen is the best  
Goo, left, go right, go pick up the  
step, go left, go right, go left_**

Company, attention; forward, march!

A red haired boy stood on top of a cliff looking out at the vast forest before him, blood was smeared across his freckled face and green blurred his cheeks whilst black highlighted his light coloured eyes.

"Chief!" He looked down as a muscular boy climbed his way up the rock with ease to his side.

"Is it done Roger?" The boy grinned and nodded to his chief whom laughed.

"She's too naive to reject it." Jack looked over the sharpened spear in his grip, tossing it from one hand to the other.

"How are they working? Are the caves done yet?" Roger nodded.

"Peter and Maurice are just finishing them."

"And the battlements?" At this Roger grinned in satisfaction.

"Finished them myself."

"Good."

"Harold is bringing more boys, littluns from the school playground, he's good at that." The corners of Jack's mouth twitched. He turned to the other and smiled.

"Gather the other's, it's time." Roger's eyes lit up in excitement and he rushed down the rock face yelling to the other boys. Head shot out of caves and from behind rocks; all painted a mixture of war colours. Jack came down last holding his spear out proudly, the spectacles were hung around his neck like a talisman. The tribe moved closer looking up in awe at their leader. "Get the spears, it's time to hunt!" The group cheered stabbing the air with sharpened pieces of wood.

**_We're running to the railroad track  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Badadadideido, run along with Captain  
Jack  
Run into the peacecamp back  
Run along with Captain Jack  
Badadadideido, badideido,  
badideidideidideido  
Badadadideido, left right right left  
Badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack  
We're running..._**

The deer shrieked as the stick ran its way through her throat. Hunters roared with excitement and the lust of the kill laughing as she bucked and fell to the floor of the forest gasping for precious air. Crying out the savages leapt at her weary form stabbing downwards into flesh and being relieved as she cried out. Fulfilled upon her the chief slick the throat letting oozing red liquid pour out and stain the ground. The forest shook as birds filled the sky. Little boys giggled as one of them poked the glassy eye opened wide in fear. Grinning at his work Jack looked to Roger.

"Fetch a stick sharpened at both ends." Handing the spear to him Jack made light work of the head, putting it on the top of the stick and stabbing it into the earth. "This is a gift, a gift for the ghosts." The children shook from fear looking around in fear. "If we appease them they won't harm us here, if you do as I say you'll be safe." The boys nodded grateful for their saviour in war-paint. Jack snarled tying the remaining carcass onto the stick and heaving it onto his and Roger's shoulder. The boys ran ahead calling and crying out until a ululation rang through the forest.

"You think they'll buy it chief?" Roger whispered.

"It worked before, why not now?"

* * *

**ALINA POV: **

"Ralph, come on." Ralph slunk in the shadows of the forest hands shoved into his pockets, typical boy!

"This is a bad idea Ally, what if it's a trap?"

"I'm sure if it is them they're just being stupid, playing some silly game or something!" My feet crept quietly through the wood listening to the deadly silence of the forest. It was strange; no birds sung, no insects fluttered or danced in the clearly.

Ralph stayed close to me, his hand brushing against mine, I noticed the fearful look in his eyes. I gulped down the lump in my throat and walked on.

"Something's not right." I whispered searching for his hand, him took mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Men." Ralph didn't hear me for his eyes were glued on a single spot in front of us. He let go of my hand and slowly walked into the light of the sun. A high pitched squeak caught my attention away from Ralph. Curiousity peaked and I followed the sound. It was coming from a thorn bush, sinking to a crouching position I bent down to look, two black eyes stared back frightened. A small appeared on my face as I reached in a pulled out a tiny bundle of bone sand brown fur spotted with white.

"Alina?" I ignored Ralph's calls as the baby in my arms squeaked and cuddled into my chest.

"What are you doing all alone?" The fawn stared up with big eyes and squeaked. The mother was nowhere to be seen. Standing up I went to where Ralph was, he was standing in front of something, his back to me, frozen to the spot. "Ralph." My hand touched his shoulder and he jumped around, face pale as snow. Then I saw it.

Blood covered the floor, a stick dripping with the red liquid stood in the centre of the clearing. On top of it two large diluted fearful eyes stared into my soul. I began to shake unable to look away from the eyes. The doe's head seemed to frown at me, a circle of flies buzzing around it. The fawn struggled calling for its mother, but she was already here. How do you explain to a baby that it's mother wouldn't be coming home? Tears began to fall steadily as Ralph's arms pulled me away towards his body. The baby was cuddled between us both. ****

"Who could have done this?" I sobbed unable to control my emotions. Ralph was silent for several seconds before answering.

"Savages."

* * *

** Well, sorry it was so dark but thats how it goes!**


	14. In the Devil's claws

**Hello! Me again, of course ;) Thanks for the great reviews and gifts...they were yummy! Enjoy, gets darker from now on, sorry! I guess you're right, I do have a knack for dark stuff :D **

**Song: Monster by Skillet – Jack  
Mad World by Gary Jules- Ralph**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Into the Devil's claws **

**RALPH POV: **

**_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere  
Their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_**

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

"We can't go there!"

"Yeah, Alina what if they-"

"-try to get Ralph again?"

"Or the beast-"

"THERE IS NO BEAST! NOW BE QUIET!" I screamed at the group causing silence and scared faces to appear. The twins looked at each other before sitting on the grass underneath the oak tree next to Peggy. She cleaned her glasses.

"But- " My stern stare silenced Sam making him look down at the ground. Alina sat next to me plucking at the grass with her slim fingers. The young fawn we had found was nibbling around making cute little sounds.

"We need to decide what to do, I mean properly. The situation is this; they or someone had taken Ally's horse and they want us to get it back."

"Exactly! They want us to go there because they want something maybe-"

"Quiet Peggy." She frowned and fiddled with her hands. "I personally don't like the idea, but if we don't go then they've won."

"Yeah, we need to show them who's boss!"

"Yeah you tell 'em Ralph!" I smiled at the twins. Alina's head popped up to stare at me.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, but I feel we need to go." I nodded at her pulling her hand into mine safely.

"But what if-"

"Shut up Peggy-"

"-no one wants to hear." Samneric laughed at something and turned their attention to the fan squeaking in the long grass.

"It's settled then, we're going to the waterfall." We stood up brushing the grass from our laps, Peggy waddled over looking cross to Alina and whispered something to her. I walked over and put a hand on her arm as the twins marched off into the woods, Alina looked back uncertainly but followed then. "You stay here Peggy, watch the fawn." The fat girl frowned looking down at the tiny squeaking creature.

"But I want to come, I'm Alina's best friend! I was with here before anyone else!" I rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder before running after the others.

Peggy stood in the field sighing. She slid the spectacles back up her nose and looked around.

"Just you and me little deer."

**_Children waitin' for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sits and listen, sits and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me_**

We entered the woodland near the waterfall after what seemed like hours. Alina was very quiet staying as close to me as she could, our hands brushed and touched for comfort. I tried to offer her a weak smile, she copied it but the muscles on her face soon fell. The twins pushed back branches and jumped over fallen logs. They made me laugh, they literally did everything together; even breathed together!

I knew when we were getting close for the chant in my head began, quiet at first, just a whisper on my wind. My angel gasped and gripped my arm as we passed the doe's head, now covered in a veil of flies and white bones were beginning to show. It glared at me with a mocking smile as we passed the boundary into savage territory, you could tell. Samneric gulped and looked back at me for reassurance. I lead the way from now on trying to stop my hands and feet from shaking as the chant became a body of noise. It fled my head filling the air with sickly sounds and rhythms of beastly temptations of young children.

"What's that?" Ally asked tugging at my hand; I frowned at her innocent face.

"It's the –"

"- tribes chant-"

"- the hunting song." The twins explained shame showing on their faces. Taking my angel's hand I stepped out of the safety of the forest and into the light. The twins followed me as we saw the shadow of the waterfall, on top of the rocky cliffs stood two figures. As we approached the pool more figures appeared wearing nothing but trousers and that disgusting tell-tale signs of the hunt. My stomach did a funny flip at the sight and I felt my lunch coming up to say hello. **__**

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world

"Who goes there?" A boy called, he couldn't have been more than 10.

"We're here to see Jack." I called scowling at the tribe of painted faces in front of me. A larger, muscular boy jumped down from the rock making me jump, his cold iron eyes bore into mine.

"Jack!" He shouted, his eyes never left my gaze. I felt the need to run and hide from Roger, he was indeed a horror. The figure from on top of the cliff came down, painted and holding a spear. Jack's red head was a mess with twigs and blood smeared in it, he had a pair of broken glasses around his neck. I shudder at the memory.

Piggy.

Piggy help me.

Blue eyes of ice stared into mine, moving around the group. A cruel laugh escaped his mouth and I stared in horror at the savage.

"Come for tea Ralphie?" The tribe snickered, now creating a circle around us preventing escape.

"I told you they would come." Roger smirked; poking Eric in the side with his spear. The twin yelped and backed away in fear. I stood in front of Alina just in case they tried anything. No doubt they would!

"You stole Alina's horse! Give it back you thieves!" The crowd erupted into laughter.

"You thieves!" Maurice mocked causing the smaller boys to giggle. Jack jumped down from his pedestal and stood right in front of me, all humour left his gaze.

"Stupid boy! That's what you are. Nothing but a little boy afraid of his own shadow!" He moved around me in a circular motion. "If I was you Alina I'd hang around with a better crowd, a man."

"The only man I see Jack I standing next to me." Jack scowled at her looking back at his tribe. He charged at the twins making them screamed.

"If you two had any sense you'd join my tribe. You know what happened last time." Sam gulped and shook his head.

"Stop it Jack! Stop acting like a spoilt child!" The chief turned on me spear at my throat, Alina gasped.

"Spoilt child am I? I'm chief you hear? Me, I'm the one with the power, the support of my tribe, me!" The spear point dug into my skin making me hiss as a sensation sent panic messages to my brain. Jack grinned and chuckled.

"Jack please!" Ally begged moving towards him nervously, her shaking hand touched his pale arm in a sign of compassion.

**JACK POV: **

A gentle hand touched my burning skin making it shake. I tore my gaze away from my enemy to stare into green orbs. The angel stood still, eyes blazed with fear and worry. I didn't recoil my spear from the frozen boy's throat as my free hand covered hers.

"Please." A lump caught in my throat but the beast within me roared constantly, its hunger never satisfied. After all, I had my tribe now and we were unstoppable. But something tugged at my insides as my eyes scanned her curvy body.

"Why shouldn't I?" There was a silent pause before she sighed.

"It's not right. You've already made bad decisions Jack, but you can redeem yourself." I chuckled at her. My spear bit into his neck and Ralph cried out. She made a noise and grabbed the spear. "Jack!"

"What? Why should you care you the coward? He's against us and must be made an example of." The tribe cheered, spears stabbing at the air. Ralph was shaking and oh how I loved it! A sly grin appeared on my face as I went to stab at him. Suddenly pale arms grabbed the stick and threw me to the floor. Ralph threw punches as we rolled in the dust. I kicked him and clawed at his face whilst he cried out and hit my ribs. There was a rumble of shouting and cheering from everywhere, it filled me with strength and power so that I over powered the enemy and threw his body against the edge of the pool. Ralph hissed and glared up at me. I began to pant as my fingers curled into claws.

"Stop it, stop!" It grew silent as a high pitched voice screamed. Alina was shaking looked at us in terror. Something flickered in her eyes as she looked between myself, the boy lying on the floor and the tribe. "I want to speak to Jack, privately." A smirk spread across my face as I gestured for her to follow me, taking one last grin at Ralph.

**RALPH POV: **

I paced the ground angrily, worried out of my skin as vultures stared down at me with painted faces. Roger was my biggest concern here, and my angel in the hands of a monster, I felt useless. Samneric fidgeted where they sat on the pool's edge. I stared around at the boys, some only children just like we were...back then. A shudder travelled down my spine.

After what seemed like hours the two finally reappeared from the cave wearing, Ally wore and emotionless expression whilst Jack was grinning. He nodded to Roger who ran off into the forest. Jack grinned at me menacingly and whispered something to Maurice. A black shadow appeared form the trees, a long roar of a beast. The twins jumped up from fright as a large stallion ran into the clearing holding the savage on its back.

"Take the beast and go, never come back...that is if you want to live." As much I as I wanted to say something I nodded taking the creature by the worn reins. Roger leapt off the back and stood glaring spear in hand. The creature whinnied and bucked viciously. I motioned for the twins to come as I backed away from the tribes stares.

"Alina!" I gave the twins the reins and beckoned to her. But she stood still looking at her feet, she wouldn't even meet my gaze. Panic spread through me. "Alina, come away!" She looked up at me and shook her head. My angel said nothing. Jack's cruel laughter filled the silence.

"See? She doesn't want you anymore! She's finally realised what a pathetic, worthless piece of shit you are!" I could only blink at him, no this wasn't so! It couldn't be.

"That's stupid! She hates you!" Green eyes pierced my soul, there was something wrong here.

"Ralph-"

"You hate him Ally! I told me you...you love me!" I screamed, tears forced from spilling over. My heart wrecked and ripped as she stood next to the savage frozen.

"Ralph-"

"What's he said to you? You can't – I love you!"

"Ralph please, just go." Those four whispered words struck me worst than the spears. Betrayal stung and ate away at my insides. Time stopped so that there was just me and her emotionless eyes.

"But- Alina..."

"No Ralph just go!" She screamed, hands forming fists as she walked away into the cave. Jack grinned his hands finding the stones at his feet. Ripples formed on the water as he threw the stones, ones fell from above at us from the savages. Forcing back my tears and ran dodging stones and spears that flew over my head. The twins ran pulling the horse with them.

Panting heavily in the glade with the doe's head I sunk to my knees and let the water works flow. I sobbed covering my face with me dusty hands. I felt so lost, so broken inside. The twins sat silently frowning at the head in the centre. The beast roared with laughter throwing his head high and clapping hooves.

In an act of rage I lashed out at it with my hands. He kicked and bucked prancing around in triumph. I'd had enough! The chant, boom of thunder and flash of lightning sung in my head as I tore the stick from the ground. The decaying head fell to the floor with a soft thud spilling blood on the grass. I screamed a hunters cry before stabbing at the monster.

"Ralph-"

I ignored the twins' pleas as I dodged hooves and flat teeth. My stick found black flesh and bit. The beast screamed in pain, blood splashing onto my face. I kept stabbing as it fell to the ground creating an earthquake beneath my feet. I cried out in my own pain as my weapon stuck the beast once more, sticking out of its belly now coated in sticky blood. I knelt next to it sobbing to the forest. The butterflies danced with the black dots of flies overhead.

The rain fell silently, attempting to cleanse the world of sins.

* * *

**Sorry it was so dark, please don't killme!**


	15. Martyr for the cause

**Hiya, how is everyone doing? I'm fine by the way, bored out of my mind! Anyway, I'm hoping that this will be about 20, maybe more, chapters long so I've got a lot of work to do! **

**Enjoy people and happy reading!**

**Song: Monster by Meg and Dia (love this song!)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Martyr for the cause**

**ALINA POV: **

**_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._**

**_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window..._**

The glowing sun sent red and pinks rays flying across the evening sky as a small column of grey smoke flickered upwards to meet the clouds. I sat in the dark cave with my hand supporting my head, water blurred my vision and tears stung my heart. How could I have done that to him? I love Ralph, the gentle, handsome, sweet boy. And I broke him, I saw the way he looked at me; eyes flooded with disbelief and pain.

I'd Hurt the only person I ever truly loved.

But was it love?

Or just a passing crush?

Lord help me!

The hunters were dancing around the fire near the pool, flames tangoing in the water. I could hear there screams and laughs of cruelty as they pointed sticks at the smaller boys and stabbed at the dusty ground. They were like little savages, tearing at meat and snarling like animals! It was disgusting! I shuddered as the wind blew against my arm, it wasn't cold but not pleasant either after all it was September!

A shadow moved towards me making me flinch. A painted face appeared, red head turned brown by the dying sun and eyes that could challenge ice. I didn't meet Jack's gaze as he strutted into the cave and leant against the wall ripping at the hot flesh in his hands. My stomach growled.

"If you're hungry you only have to ask."

"No thank you." He took another big bite of meat and chewed slowly, agonisingly as I watched. Liquid trickled down my throat and in my mouth.

"This feast is in your honour, why not have some fun?" I frowned at him wishing nothing more than for him to leave.

"Because this is wrong." He laughed, the sound echoed in the space seeming like he was everywhere at once. Jack leant down so he was closer to me, I couldn't go anywhere for I was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place! His breath tickled the skin on my neck.

"No, it could be wonderful." A piece of steaming meat was shown in front of my face and my stomach roared. Sighing I took the offering and nibbled at it until my hunger grew strong and I was tearing at the food, just like they had. Jack sat next to me, the warmth of his arm radiating to mine. Finishing off the meat I licked my fingers and attempted a small smile.

"Thank you Jack." The boy smiled, eyes travelled more than I liked.

"It's what I'm here for baby. Anything else I can get you?" My eyes widened in shock at what he suggested. I scooted closer to the cold rock.

"I want to go home."

"You can't, we have a deal." A muffled sob escaped me.

"I know." Two hands became planted on either side of my head as I gazed up at the redheaded boy in fear. He was frowning at me; blue lakes of ice froze my soul. His breath fanned my face causing my eyes to close.

"All I want – is for you to look at me the same way you do at _him_. I want – I want you to love me Alina." Lips crashed onto mine making me squeak in surprise. My hands fumbled against his chest trying to push him off. A low growl rumbled in his throat taking my gesture in a very different light and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer. I started to panic.

"Jack, please-" Came my muffled plea as he broke for air. His icy eyes became a light with flames and hunger. I was shaking against him, my knees the only boundary between me and the chief.

"Don't, just don't. Let yourself go." Fingers groped my sensitive skin and I felt dirty, the urge to crawl away was intense. In a state of panic I shoved against his chest and he fell backwards onto his back looking up in shock. It wasn't long before anger replaced the surprise in his gaze. I fell to the floor as his hand collided with the side of my face.

"No, Jack!" My hands covered my face as he loomed over me, chest heaving. The savage pulled me up with one hand firmly gripping my upper arm, it stung like fire! A whimper of pain escaped my mouth as I stared up at him in horror. Lord, have mercy!

"You're mine now! MINE! Learn your place Alina or I'll teach you." His voice was a cold as his eyes.

**_That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._**

**_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets._**

I said nothing as he dragged me out of the cave by my arm, charging through the crowd. The tribe silenced as he pushed towards the large rock. I fell against it with eyes burning holes in my skin, Jack stared down at me pacing like a caged beast. He turned to the tribe holding rage is his gaze, striking fear into every one of them.

"Alina has decided to break the most important rule in the tribe, anyone like to name that rule for me? You!" He pointed at a small boy with light brown hair and colourful paint marring his face. His friend pushed him out of the safety of the crowd, the boy shook. "Speak up!"

"Never disobey the chief?" Jack sneered.

"The chief's orders must be obeyed, at all costs. She has decided to go against my command and so will be punished as anyone else in this tribe would." The cheer of agreement that filled the air sent shivers down my spine. I knelt stood frozen to the rock as Jack turned to me. His marched forward and pulled my chin towards his face forcefully. "A nice evening with Roger should sort you out." I whimpered. With a nod Maurice appeared at his side never looking into his eye, he was holding up a round bowl-shaped object, red stuff sloshed around inside. His fingers dragged over my skin marking me with the red substance on either cheek and my forehead, the smell was enough to make me feel ill.

"Please Jack, please!" I didn't care how pathetic I sounded, I just wanted to go home to my warm bed away from snarling faces and crying hunts! I couldn't find a shred of mercy in his eyes as he turned back to the tribe.

"ROGER! GET OVER HERE!" The crowd grew quiet, staring in ominous fear as the muscular boy strode over holding a spear in his iron-like grip. I gulped but tried to stand firm, to keep my legs from shaking as he approached.

"Chief?" Jack smirked at him and then drew close to me. I held my breath.

"Be a good girl and I might be merciful." I shook and gripped the rocky wall. Pleased by my reaction he pulled away and clicked his fingers. Roger responded instantly taking me by the arm and dragging me away behind the path of the cliff. His fingers bit into my skin making tears form.

Oh god help me please!

**_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah._**

* * *

**RALPH POV: **

My world was a fogged up mirror, broken and shattered on the floor in front of me. Hot water rained down as if from stain himself and burned my skin where they met. I felt ill, I felt wrong, changed, betrayed, and scorned...a monster.

I was standing staring, teeth showing, into the parallel world where the other me was suffering the same fate. The mirror snarled, growling at me like a wolf ready for the kill.

It wanted my soul.

It wanted to control me.

It wanted me.

Lashing out at the mirror water was sprayed in every direction, the shower usually calmed me but not today. Not now.

I could hear Alina's parents downstairs talking to my mother, they were worried. And they knew where she was. Fed up to keeping up the lie of normality I told them, everything. But I couldn't believe my angel would chose a monster over me, then again, wasn't I one too? Didn't the same evil breath and beat beneath my skin? In my head?

The chant; it thumped to the sound of my heartbeat.

'Kill the beast, cut its throat, spill its blood.'

'Kill the beast, cut its throat, spill its blood.'

KILL THE BEAST! SPILL ITS BLOOD! BASH IT IN!

I had killed.

Felt the hot blood pool over my hands and heard the last breath of the beast.

The savage grinned into the mirror as I got out of the cubicle wrapping a towel around myself. Yes, I was a killer now, I was a savage, I was like them. But not. I knew what I was, they didn't.

And I rejoiced!

**ALINA POV: **

I screamed again, the shrill sound cut through the air as the sharpened end of the spear bit into my neck once more. My cheek, my ribs, my thigh. The savage grinned, chuckling occasionally at the expression of pain written into my face.

"Say it bitch." I cried on the floor as he loomed over me, spear pointed down at my neck. My blooded cheek was grounded against the cold ground as he turned me over onto my back.

"No please!" My sobs went unheard as the spear sliced my collarbone. The darkness of night made my torturer appear even more fearsome; his eyes were two round stones of silver.

"I have to hear you say it, say you'll do what the Chief commands."

"No." A foot met my ribs causing the air to leave my lungs.

"Speak!" My fingers clawed at the dusty rock ledge as I gasped for breath. Simon, please. I rolled onto my front as another kicked hit my side. Tears mixed with the blood staining the ground.

"You can't make me." Cruel laughter echoed in my head.

"I have my ways, you're nothing but a stupid whore, are you? You made a bargain, live with it." It was true, I had bargained with the devil. But not for this.

"I can't give Jack what he wants." A rough hand grabbed my hair yanking me up to my feet. I hissed attempting to claw at the hand.

"You can and you will." His breath brushed my ear eerily as I whimpered. "And we'll carry on until you swear allegiants." I was thrown back down to the rock cutting my palm. I didn't move this time, I just lay crying. Pitiful, I thought. I thought of Ralph, laughing, smiling, and hugging me close to his warm body. A small smile appeared just as Roger's spear licked my back.

The pain was enough to send me mad. But I couldn't' give in, not to him. My heart was already placed.

* * *

**Here you go, hope you enjoyed it folks!**


	16. Kyrie Eleison

**Guess what, guess what! I have only 5 days left to go! YAY! This was hard to write so give me a medal please! I nice shiny one...ooh.... **

**Anyway, on with the show as they say! Enjoy everyone and please comment, I don't mind if oyu hated it...so did I in places :s **

**Song: House of Wolves by MCR! **

**P.S. Kyrie Eleison menas 'Lord have mercy' how cool? Used in the 1963 version of LOTF!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kyrie Eleison**

**JACK POV: **

**_ Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!_**

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And I say, hey (hey)  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

(S-I-N, I S-I-N,  
I S-I-N, I S-I-N,  
I S-I-N, I S-I-N,  
I S-I-N, I S-I-N)

"Chief." I looked up from my stare over the horizon. I was sitting in my cave on top of the cliff watching the golden sun rise to greet me. Roger was smirking at me.

"What Roger?" He pulled out the beaten form of a girl, she was covered in blood and bruise and tears. Her black hair fell like a curtain over her face. A sickening smile lit up face; I stood as Roger threw her down landing on her knees. A small whimper left her as she hung her head. Roger's spear knocked her onto her hands so she bowed to me.

"You have something to say." He hissed. The girl was breathing heavily and slowly lifted her head. Green oceans gazed into my own, she looked tired and worn. As much as I hated seeing my property look this way it was for the beast I assured myself. Alina stayed silently looked up at me, she began to shake.

"Yes Alina?" She leapt forward and clung to my legs like a small child would have. I looked up to see Roger shrug and wonder off to the tribe. I was at a loss of what to do. Slowly I pulled the crying girl from my legs and bent down to her.

"Please Jack, please – I don't want – Roger he – I'll obey you!!" She sobbed as I brought her into my embrace smiling at the sound. It felt good as her head pressed against her bare chest, hair tickled the skin and hands against my torso. My hand went into her silky hair now littered with twigs, it smelt like vanilla and grass.

"Shush, it's alright now. I'm sorry but if only you had listened." My angel continued to cry softly as I held her in my lap.

"I hate Roger, I hate him. I just want it not to hurt anymore." She whispered against my ear. Sighing I picked her up and carefully placed her on the make-shift bed of leaves. Her lifeless body was like a ragdoll. Jesus Roger, I didn't mean you had to kill her! As the cold water hit her blooded skin she jumped looking up with fearful eyes. Some of the tension left her body as I began to wipe away the dried blood revealing the patchwork of bruises and maze of cuts that covered her body.

"Do you promise to be good for me? Or do I have to call Roger again?" Her eyes said it all and I smirked cleaning up the last smudge of blood from a wound.

**_You play ring around the ambulance,  
like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!_**

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.

And I say, (hey) (hey)  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

For the rest of the she sat quietly by the pool edges looking at her reflection. Most of the bruises had begun to disappear but the cuts were still there. I took the tribe hunting thinking she would run off, then I could chase! But she didn't, she was still sitting there when I came back, a fresh kill over Roger's shoulder. And still just as beautiful.

The man inside me clawed at my belly, a primal urge to dominant becoming overwhelming. After shouting some orders I walked up to me and smiled as she looked up. Shadows hid behind her eyes and a shudder covered her shoulders. I raised my hand and she cowered moving away from me. The familiar fronw touched my features and I groaned.

"My cave now." She instantly obeyed, scaling the rock with ease.

"Hey Chief?" I looked over my shoulder at Maurice and some other boys, Roger stalked in the back ground his hands covered in blood.

"Yeah?"

"After you're done with her, could we...?" Rage filled inside but I couldn't risk rebellion now. A devilish smirk lit me face.

"We'll see, for now go and prepare the feast." The savages smiled and nodded. Roger stalked closer to me looking gloomy as usual.

"Chief, what you gonna do about the adults? When they find out..." I huffed looking into the blue water, a small trickle of blood spiralled around in it.

"They won't find us. We know these woods better than they do." He nodded and left me to climb. **__**

You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hop in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,(Blood runs down the)  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I said, say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Alina was curled up in the darkest corner of the cave where the sun couldn't reach. Cocking my head to the side I approached her watching as she tensed eyes focused on the floor.

"Alina?" Her eyes met mine and hate bore into my soul. I bent down less than five foot from the beauty. "Please talk to me, love?" She flinched as my hand brushed her cheek.

"Don't call me that." I let out a soft chuckle.

"And why not? It's what you are."

"The only reason I agreed to stay here was to keep Ralph safe. I am nothing to you." I pulled her unto my lap gently, cradling her frame. Alina was silent.

"Wrong. You are the most beautiful," I pressed a kiss to her neck, "tempting," another kiss, "intoxicating creature I have ever met. And you're mine." I paused to suck on her soft skin and bit down causing a groan to emerge from her, voluntary or not. Primal instinct took over and ruled my head. I turned Alina around so she gasped as my lips crashed against hers prying her mouth open. Tongues clashed and mine dominated hers, a growl vibrated up form my chest as I pushed her down on the leafy bed. She stared up at me with frightened wide eyes and protested as my chest brushed against hers. A quiet moan released that sent me wild with desire.

"Jack, don't I beg you!" But her pleas were forgotten as I trailed kisses down her neck and hands roamed her figure.

"You know you want it baby." A strangled sob echoed about the cave and my fingers pulled at the annoying fabric that covered too much of her body.

"I hate you."

**_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!_**

* * *

**RALPH POV: **

"I told you! I should have come and – and been with you, this would have never happened!"

"And what would you have done differently Peggy? Laughed them to death?" I seethed at the fat girl in front of me. Peggy frowned, cheeks turning pink. The police were discussing this very matter with Alina's parents at this very moment. Myself, the twins and Peggy were planning a course of action of our own. My fingers drummed the table in my nervous state.

"We should leave it up to the adults- "

"- yeah Ralph. They'll sort it out-"

"- adults can help her – "

"- more than we can – "

"- Jack'll listen to them more –"

"- than us."

"PLEASE!" I yelled rubbing my temples to stop the chanting and roar inside my head. "Enough." I got up from the chair and fled to the sanctuary of my room after giving them the look that read 'don't follow under pain of death'.

I sat on my bed head held in my hands and sighed. What was there to be done? Did she even want to be rescued? Did she even- want...me anymore? A single tear fell to the wooden floor with a lit thud that echoed around the room. Rain began to fall lightly outside, hitting the window pane with musical taps.

"Ralph?" I knew that voice. I didn't even need to look to know that Piggy stood next to me probably looking pitifully at me.

"Back so soon Piggy? What do you want now?" There was a long pause.

"Alina's in trouble." I chuckled.

"She seemed fine last time I saw her."

"NO Ralph, Don't you see? Try had to trick Jack, trick you to stop them from killing ya. Roger wanted to, I was there, I knows." I gave my fat friend a sideways look and snorted.

"So you were there the whole time? And you didn't say anything." Piggy bowed his head.

"There are some things I can't help you with. It's against the law." I stood vicious pacing the room.

"Oh and you're just suppose to watch the past repeat itself are you?" Piggy said nothing but adjusted his specs on his face.

"You need to help Alina before it's too late." I glared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Simon's been watching her, keeping track, and he's done some pretty bad things. Roger beat her, Jack ruled over her and well..." My eyes widened at what he was saying. Maybe it was true, maybe she still...

"And you still did nothing!" I accused hitting the wardrobe door.

"Hitting stuff ain't gonna solve this Ralph!" I turned, snarling.

"Why do you care? All you do is float around haunting my every move yet you do nothing got help me!" Piggy remained calm as I yelled at him, frowning at me. He reached up and cleaned his glasses.

"You let Simon go, stood and watched, you let me go." My face fell and tension left my body until everything went limp.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so lost." Tears began to fall steadily as I sank into the bed.

"We can save her Ralph, please for Simon, for Alina. She still loves you." Piggy's chubby arm wrapped around my shoulders in a comforting gesture, and for once I was glad to have my friend here.

* * *

**Tadah! Hope you liked it ;)**


	17. Plan of Action!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I apologise for the grammatical errors in the chapters, I type so fast my computer doesn't pick them up :S**

**Bear with me please!**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy this, hopefully!**

**Song: Field of Innocence by Evanescence**

* * *

** Chapter 17: Plan of action!**

"What?" Peggy gaped.

"You're crazy Ralph – "

" – gone nuts – "

" – yeah bonkers – "

" – like a...a –" The twins looked at each other and grinned.

" – a batty person!" Ralph scowled at his three friends and they sat under the oak tree. This was possibly one of the best ideas he'd ever had and they'd shot him down. Folding his arms over his chest he looked long and hard at them.

"Come on guys, what other option do we have?" Samneric shared a look and frowned, he was right. Peggy was unimpressed and polished her glasses once more.

"Ralph, this plan in stupid! I'm not doing it."

"You will if you want to save Alina. Think about it, it'll be dark, most of them are little kids, they'll never see it coming!" A grin spread across his face identical to the twins.

"But what if they- "

"- do to us what we did-"

" – to...Simon?" The boys frowned in guilt and sorrow for their past actions. Ralph's gaze swept along the line of tall trees turning red and golden.

"We'll have to be careful." Peggy sighed pushing the frame of her glasses further up her nose.

"If we do this, we'll be just like them." Ralph's gaze burned holes into her head. She shuddered leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"No Peggy, we'll never be like them, never!" He quickly looked at each of them in turn seeing the doubt and fear that crossed their faces. "Who's in?"

There was a silent pause mixed with tension. The autumn breeze rustled the trees ominously causing Ralph to shiver. But there was something soothing, reassuring about the way it twirled around him and played with his hair. It wasn't before long that Ralph found himself smiling. The twins whispered to each other and grinned up at him.

"We're in."

"Great, Peggy?" The chubby girl frowned tapping her chin with one finger; if she did this she would probably be made a laughing stock! But Alina was her friend... "You said before that things would have been better if you were there...won't you prove yourself now?" After a few minutes of silent contemplating Peggy stood clumsily up.

"I'll do it, but you better not tell anyone!" Ralph chuckled patting her shoulder.

"Lets go!"

"What –"

" – now?"

"Yes, we need to gather supplies!" Ralph ran through the field of grass with the twins following giggling in excitement. Peggy waddled behind.

"Wait! My grandpa says you can get arthritis from running!"

* * *

Hands scurried over the dressing table that belonged to his mother's knocking over bottles and boxes filled with strange powder.

"Shush!"

"Keep it down Ralph!" Sam called from the doorway, Eric was downstairs with Peggy searching for sticks in the garage. Ralph grabbed two boxes of white powder, a red lipstick and some odd black tube of liquid...weird! Thought Ralph. Everything went into the rucksack and they dashed out of the room and flew down the winding stairs and out of the door.

"ERIC, PEGGY!" Eric's head popped out of the garage and he grined nodding as the tow boys ran inside.

"Peggy's nearly finished, you got the stuff?" Ralph pointed to the bag and Sam poked it.

"What do girls need all that for?" They giggled and whispered silly thing as boys do. Peggy looked up annoyed from her position and frowned.

"I need some help." They continued to laugh and Sam snorted causing more laughter.

"Maybe they are aliens!"

"Hello? Ralph, Sam? I need some help Eric." She was ignored once again.

"You're gonna look so cute Ralph in all that makeup!"

"Hey Peggy, you ready?" Before she could speak Ralph rushed over and picked up the readymade weapons tied up with sting and slung in onto Eric's back. The boy near fell over at first because of the shock of weight.

"What else?"

"Uh – "

" – what about – "

" – the capes?"

"Yeah the capes, pass those sheets Peggy." She obeyed with a sigh and went to hand them to the empty air. The boys had begun the journey to their safe place leaving Peggy to waddle along after them.

"When this is over I'll make them remember who did all this." She huffed.

* * *

**ALINA POV:**

**_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_**

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I cried.

I had cried so much already I thought all my tears were used up...apparently not.

It was morning when I opened my stiff eyes to the dark clouds. Not having any sleep last night made every ache, every pain even worse. My fingers clawed at the dust and leaves that made the bed. An arm was draped over my waist, horridly warm breath on my neck. I forced back the cry of disgust and sorrow that bubbled inside of me.

I could remember everything with perfect clarity; every touch, every sound, every tormenting movement and every sickening sensation. He had used me, taken everything from me and left me cry in the dust. Jack slept soundly next to me, how could he? Using my good arm I managed to pushed his off and creep over to the other side of the cave where my clothes lay tore on the floor. Gasping for clean air I leant against the cold stone wall fully dressed, or as close as possible, and sobbed silently not wishing to wake up the creature across from me.

**_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow,it seems colder now_**

Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I watched the morning sun rise, slinking under the clouds of silver and grey. The wind blew cool fresh air against my face and neck; it felt good, comforting and peaceful. A shadow touched my shoulder making me jump at the temperature.

"Simon." I whispered to the wind. But nothing was there. My knees drew closer to my chest wincing as the flashes of pain shot up and down unrelentingly.

I wanted Ralph's warming smile, his reassuring arms around me. A tear slipped down my cheek and hit the dust. The body stretched on the leafy bed and looked up at me emotionlessly. My own face must have been similar for he stared for a second then turned away to grab his own shorts. Jack stood silently looking out at the sky before taking his spear.

"I'm sorry about last night, truly I am. But I want you to know...I don't regret it." My glared answered his painted face.

"Just go." With a pitiful look he stalked out of the cave and his shouts echoed around the cliff. My hands covered my face in shame from the ghosts that haunted me, I could see my brother's sad expression imprinted on my mind.

Oh, Ralph I need you!

* * *

**Well, wait for the next chapter ;)**


	18. Here I am in Hell

**Hey there everyone! Me again with the next chapter with my favourite characters! ;)**

**Enjoy...hope you like it and please comment!**

**Love you guys :D**

**Song: Take me away by Globus**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Here I am in Hell**

**JACK POV:**

_**Kneel, in silence alone**_  
_**My spirit bares me**_  
_**Pray for guidance, towards home**_  
_**In darkest hours**_

_**Kneel (dream within dream we travel)**_  
_**In silence (empires of faith unravel)**_  
_**Alone (sealed with our virtues' treasures)**_  
_**Kingdoms falling**_

_**Down (who's hand commands this thunder)**_  
_**In silence (cry as we're torn asunder)**_  
_**Alone (unto what gods do I call?)**_  
_**Protects us in our...**_

Flames danced in my blue eyes watching the fumes of smoke crawl upwards towards the clouded sky. Grey storm clouds threatened to pour its contents over our heads as anger sparks of lightning lit up the darkening sky.

My tribe were dancing again, in the middle of an ignorant sort of bliss as their bellies were filled with meat and heads drunk on the wild thrill of the freedom we possessed. I sat on my rock, the chief's rock, with my hands supporting my head. Blood smeared my vision and dust covered my body. There was something...something that disturbed me tonight. And it had to do with the broken angel up in the cave. At the thought my head turned upwards to the cave where a dark figure sat. Something pulled at my heart but I couldn't recognise it? Was it guilt? Maybe regret? But I loved her, yes but wait...what was it our teacher taught us about lust....?

NO! You are chief now! You decide what's what and how things go!

But there was something wrong, and I couldn't place it.

"Roger, meat." I ordered as the boy nodded and cut off a large section of streaming meat. I thought a large bite and smirked as juices trickled down my chin. Roger took a piece for himself and ate quietly. The littluns danced crying as one with brown hair screamed on the floor as spears stabbed the floor around him. I laughed. Stupid children! They never learned! Roger shared my chuckle.

"Chief?"

"Yeah Roger?" Steel eyes met mine with a wild burning fire that I had often seen in the hunt. He moved closer as if to tell a secret.

"You mind if I get some action, she didn't seem to satisfy you." My cheeks burned luckily the mask hid such a childish response. My chin jutted up and I looked down at him. By now several of the other boys had gathered around.

"What makes you think I wish to share?" Roger stared at me.

"We've done everything you've told us to do, why not repay us...chief?" I let out a sickly chuckle, my friend smirked.

"Well, if you were willing to bring me a trophy...I might consider."

"And what would that be?" I smirked, teeth glomming in the dark.

"Ralph's head." A cruel laughter filled the area.

"It would be my honour chief."

_**Fall away, my soul wandered**_  
_**Borne by grace**_  
_**I flew on high, sheltered from this thunder**_  
_**Calling heaven...**_

_**Take me away from time and season**_  
_**Far, far away we'll sing with reason**_  
_**Prepare our throne of stars above me**_  
_**As the world once known will leave me**_

_**Take me away upon a plateau**_  
_**Far, far away from fears and shadow**_  
_**Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow**_  
_**Light the way to bright tomorrows**_

Lightning struck the trees near by answering the thunder's booming orders. Littluns screamed in fear as one began to point up towards the cliff. Stupid little brats! I followed there pointing and soon found myself frozen to the spot, Roger was the same, unblinking and silent.

Something was moving up on the cliff-top; illuminated by the lightning. It was large was big wings. The noise it made was terrifying. I jumped up grabbing my spear as it moved closer.

"The beast! The beastie!"

Screams filled the air like the thunder. My eyes were fixed on the creature that made me skin crawl, but I couldn't show my fear. The beast cried out over the sound of thunder and stalked towards us on its hind legs, arms were outstretched with long talons reaching towards us. It was worse than the one on the island, and now it came for me.

I looked to Roger to see he was staring mouth a gape. My tribe were all cowering by the pool, flames wrapped around their shadows and screamed.

_**Answer our call in desperate hours**_  
_**Shelter our fall from earthly powers**_  
_**Temper our souls with flame and furnace**_  
_**Bear us toward a noble purpose**_

_**Heaven hides nothing in its measure**_  
_**Mortal men blinded by false treasure**_  
_**Formless and vanquished we shall travel**_  
_**Shield and sword will guide our battle**_

_**Take me away from time and season**_  
_**Far, far away we'll sing with reason**_  
_**Prepare a throne of stars above me**_  
_**As the world once known will leave me**_

"KILL THE BEAST!" I roared over the screams and thunder, the beast kept coming. Moving with slowly, wings outstretched to the sky. It cried, the sound piercing my eras like a thousand tiny needle points. I raised my spear; arm shaking in fear, as the beast crept closer. I forgot about the terrified girl left in the cave.

My tribe looked around worriedly, holding spears close to their chests as the monstrous creature leapt towards us. Littluns ran in terror. The beast cried out to the night, but to our horror its call was answered. Two smaller creatures leapt from the shadows behind us, wings outstretched as it crept towards us. The tribe was surrounded by three terrible creatures from my nightmares.

"Jack, chief, what do we do?" Roger called over the crying and thunder. Rain fell from the sky as I looked around the circle, at my fearful tribe, the beats drew closer. My mouth formed words but no sound escaped. For once I had nothing to say and Roger was helpless. A high pitched scream form the mountain drew my attention to the cave, Alina. But I could do nothing now I was cornered by the devil's servants.

Panic filled my body, replaced every feeling, every thought until I found myself to be young boy confused and scared.

I felt the bitterness of karma.

* * *

**ALINA POV:**

_**Take me away upon a plateau**_  
_**Far, far away from fears and shadow**_  
_**Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow**_  
_**Light the way to bright tomorrows**_

_**Heaven hides nothing in its measure**_  
_**Mortal men blinded by false treasure**_  
_**Formless and vanquished we shall travel**_  
_**Shield and faith will guide our battle**_

_**Salvation comes in desperate hours**_  
_**Angels on high proclaim these powers**_  
_**Lead us from chaos we shall follow**_  
_**Bear us to a bright tomorrow**_

A high pitched scream filled the air as a large black shadow blocked out the light from the cave entrance. It wasn't one of the tribe, this was something else and it scared me. My hands groped the stone floor and my legs reacted moving backwards until my back hit the wall painfully. The creature kept moving forward slowly, arms reached out to grab me.

I screamed, hands covering my face.

"Psst! Alina it's only me." I knew that voice, I knew it! My hands shook as I brought them down from my face to stare at the shadow. Lightning lit it up revealing bushy hair and glinting glasses. Tears slid down my face.

"Pe-Peggy?" My friend embraced me in a large hug as I wept in relief. I sobbed her name over and over until her sweaty hands pushed against my shoulders.

"We need to go now, I don't think they can hold them for much longer."

"Huh?" Was my only respond for now my head was totally messed up! Peggy sighed and helped me to my feet, my legs shook under me as I held onto her arm. "Peggy, what's going on out there? It sounds like a war."

"Shush!" We stood outside the entrance, looking out into the night. Cool, calming breeze caressed my cheeks and a small smile touched my face. Peggy was staring down at the tribe; they were all screaming spears raised as three black creatures moved towards them with wings and horrifying shrieks.

"Peggy!"

"What? Oh it's only the boys, stupid Jack and his tribe! See? We came to rescue you!" Thunder boomed making us whimper as we looked at the uneven descend to freedom.

"How do we get down?" Peggy polished her specs using the lightning as a guide.

"We'll have to climb I guess-" Behind us something was moving, fear licked at my heart and shivers travelled down my arms.

**JACK POV:**

My grip on the spear tightened as the creatures moved closer. Roger stood next to me, he swung out at the smaller beast making it jump and cry out in anger. The littluns had formed a small circle behind us, ha! As if we would protect them!

The weight of my position weighed down on me, as chief it was my job to look the part. My lips curled up into a fearsome snarl and I moved a step closer to the biggest beast trying not to shake.

"GET BACK! GO BACK!" The creature stopped looking at me with outstretched wings and claws.

"You fear us." It growled the voice somewhat human. I looked at the others and stood my ground.

"No, go back or we'll hurt you!" My threat became a joke as the beasts laughed. The two smaller moved in exactly the same way, swift and decisive as the bigger commanded them. Bill stabbed at one and jumped as it stooped forward hissing, rising claws. Lightning struck the land, illuminating the beast for a mere second giving us a glance of a human figure, long claws and limbs. But then darkness left it up to our imaginations and the horror of the human mind.

"Stupid boy! That's all you are, a silly, little murder! You know us, you've always known us. You made us!" Blood drained from my cheeks and hands shook in realisation. Yes, I had made up the myth, only to scare, none of it was real! Yet here they stood waiting for me. My snarl faded and the spear vibrated.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" It growled raising outstretched black wings to the lightning covered sky, as if on cue the thunder roared.

"You have something of ours." Scared faces turned to me one name on all lips; Alina. "Yes, the human child, sister to the brother you killed. It's all you Jack Merridew, now face the consequence." The beats roared a shrill noise piercing all ears and screams filed the air. I lunged at the beast but it was quick, moving away into the shadows.

"KILL THE BEASTS! SPILL THEIR BLOOD!" But I seemed to be the only one fighting; Roger had fled to the cliff as the girl screamed once again. I was too concentrated on saving my own life to worry about Alina. My tribe began to feel brave and began stabbing at the creatures until they formed a line of shadow against the lighting, the smaller flanking the larger. We faced them in a line, myself leading as we created a barrier between us and hell.

"And another thing Jack, " Wings flew and dropped to the floor revealing three humans dressed in vivid war paint and armed with sharp spears, " you're a lying git!"

My jaw dropped open as none other than Ralph, Sam and Eric stood before us looking just as savage as we were. Eyes burned with hatred and embarrassment as a stunned silence filled the air. Then they were gone, just as quickly as they came, the shadows of the forest seemed to hide and protect them. An angry screamed started inside my chest deep down and rumbled out as I threw my spear at the rock wall glaring as it broke clean into three pieces.

**ALINA POV:**

"Alina! Where are you?" I held my breath as Roger climbed up the cliff towards the cave. My hand covered Peggy's mouth to stop her whimperings as we hung from the rock precariously. I looked up to see the savage standing at the entrance and then growling into the empty space. He came closer to where we were hidden and looked out at the forest, steel eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Peggy's frightened ones looked at me and I made a gesture to move. Carefully as we could we climbed down the crumbling rock slinking away under the cover of trees and away from the now silent tribe.

The moon rose gently over the horizon and welcomed me as the trees gently brushed my legs and cheeks, the grass trickled my bare feet and wind sung to us. White butterflies danced around our heads as Peggy lead me towards a safer place, I felt hope and peace knowing I was safe...so were my friends. Simon was near, I could feel him. Almost as if he was right above me as we walked thought the quiet ambience.

"Peggy?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, I took her hand in friendship and smiled.

"Thank you, for being so brave." I was answered by a grin form the large girl and I chuckled; the sound lifted my heart.

* * *

**Well, sorry it took longer than usual, what was it like?**


	19. Helping Hands

**Hello! Lycan Lover is back, oh yes! I'm on study leave now so as well as studying I can write more! WHOA! YEAH! Something a little more sweet fluffy now I think...yes?**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: O'death remix...supernatural I think...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Helping hands**

**ALINA POV:**

We had been walking for what felt like hours, I was so tired. My legs felt like jelly and heads thumped, the pulse burning on the brain. Peggy lead the way, glancing back occasionally with a worried expression.

"It's not far now, you can rest when we yet there." I nodded trying to reassure her as I leant against a tree.

As I stumbled over my own feet something cold grabbed my arm and held me up but when I turned expecting to see someone there was just air. I whispered a thank you and followed my friend through the thicker part of the forest. I wanted to think that it was Simon or Piggy there, but my head was too messed up.

My vision began to blur and head became a club-site for dysfunctional thinking. Simon had often talked about having his epileptic fits and faints, but nothing could prepare me for experiencing one.

"Ally?" My hand reached out and caught the droplets of blood that fell from my nose.

"I'm fine, just keep – going." I muttered using the trees to help me move. Peggy wrapped an arm around mine and supported one half of my body, I sent her a grateful smile as we trudged through the bushes and trees. Something cool took my other arm and wrapped it around a pair of shoulders, turning my half open eyes to my left I saw the smiling face of my brother. His cut hand squeezed mine.

"It's ok you know, you're safe now."

"I know."

"What?" Peggy inquired as I gestured to my right.

"I was talking to Simon." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think they sent you crazy in there!" I looked down confused as Simon chuckled.

"She can't see me Ally this is all you. Oh and you'll collapse in a moment." The pulse thud, pressuring my head and creating sparks at each thump into on my vision. Butterflies danced around us, Peggy gasped as she stumbled on a root. She stood frozen looking at her arm.

"What is it?"

"Something touched my arm, stopped me from falling." I smiled as the unseen form of Piggy chuckled in the shadows; he nodded at me and moved on.

Peggy and Simon helped me over the fallen tree trunks and into a small clearing. Blinking against the darkness I saw a crack in the rock cliff. Butterflies fluttered and stopped to sit on the rock creating a doorway of white as Peggy lead me inside. I was quite surprised that my friend managed to fit into the crack, I followed suit and ducked into the gap gasping as the floor fell below me.

"Guys! Hello?" Peggy's voice echoed around the cave, puddles reflected my appearance; my frowning face stared back, hair was messy and blood smeared my features.

"Alina?" My head jolted up as a familiar fair haired boy ran towards me. Warm arms surrounded my body as I pressed my face against his shoulder, salty tears made his skin wet and slippy.

"Ralph!" Fingers clawed at his flesh unbelieving that I was safe. I could feel him grinning as my body became imprinted on his.

"Are you hurt?" His scent filled and consumed every logical thought whilst his hand brushed my untamed hair. A frown appear on his face when I didn't answer. I looked over his shoulder to see the twins beaming ignoring whatever Peggy was saying. I embraced them both muttering a thank you.

"You should have seen them Ally –"

"- they were crying-"

"- yeah and Jack looked ready to wet himself!"

"That sounds brilliant boys." They grinned and went off as Ralph came forward, Peggy followed picking up all the bits and bobs they had taken. Ralph turned me on the spot and looked into my eyes worriedly. My hands reached up and touched the bright red stuff on his cheeks. I laughed. "Ralph, why are you wearing lipstick?" A blush covered his cheeks and ears.

"All part of the plan, and it actually worked!"

"Yes, thank you." My lips brushed against his and I shuddered unable to continue. Tears fell from my eyes so I had to look away from his hurt face.

"Ally, what did he do to you?" More droplets of water fell to the ground as he gently touched my shoulders.

"I –I feel – so – so wrong!"

"Shush, what happened?" I jumped as hands ran down my arms and around my hands comfortingly. I couldn't bear to meet his gaze, I wasn't clean anymore and I hated that stupid boy Jack more than ever.

"He –they – I'm ..." My thoughts were a mess of scent, touch and sound. But it hurt as Ralph's innocent eyes stared at mine with affection. I was good enough for him anymore, "Roger he, he beat me and – and Jack –" I lunged at him and began to cry again. Pathetic I know but right now I was too lost in my thoughts and the fear of human kind. "He raped me." Three words came out in a whisper yet it still managed to fill the cave causing silence. Ralph's body became a rigid frame of flesh and bone. His face was a blank canvas of coloured war paint and shocked eyes. Anger, rage, violent savagery all burned in his eyes and to my terror he looked more like them now than ever.

"I'll kill him, I'LL KILL THEM!" His anger roar shook the cave; I grabbed his arm as it reached for the sharpened stick.

"They'll kill you."

"They can't keep getting away with this! It's not right!" Ralph's shoulder's shook as he stared at me challengingly.

"I know, but doing this won't help...you'll just become one of them Ralph. It's not the way." Silence had to be endured as we stared at each other; my hand tried to pry the spear from his grip. Peggy and the twins stood silently behind us watching and waiting for the fire to emerge.

"He hurt you, Jack – and you just want to let him carry on?"

"Jack'll come for us, with his hunters, but if we can lead them away –"

"No-"

"Please Ralph, you're smarter than he is, think." Ralph sighed and looked towards the others.

"It's late, get some sleep." Samneric nodded silently moving into one of the smaller caves, Peggy followed going to one of her own pulling a large patchwork blanket with her.

"Ralph, can I sleep with you tonight, please?" Ralph's larger hand enveloped mine and he offered me a small smile, one I couldn't return.

"Of course, I understand."

He led me to an alcove in the rock, pulling blankets with us. We settled down so that my head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I lay listening to his soft breathing, almost hearing the cogs in his brain go around. It was a moment of peace and serenity, but also time for thoughts to consume and progress. How could someone like Ralph ever look at me the same way again? He was so tense right now and it worried me.

**_This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_**

This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
This is what I brought, you may forget me  
I promise you my heart, just promise to sing  
'**_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep'_****_  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_**

* * *

**Sorry it was short, review!**


	20. Prey

**Hiya people! Well sadly we're nearing the end of our adventure : ( **

**Huh, so sad, but hopefully I'll get chance to work on my other stories and some new stuff too! YAY! Thanks for the reviews and comments from you all, love you ;) **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Song: Wish I was your lover By Enrique **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Prey**

**JACK POV: **

**_You know I got this feeling that I just can't hide_**

I tried to tell you how I feel  
I tried to tell you but I'm weak  
Words don't come easily  
When you get close I shiver  
I watch you when you smile  
I watch you when you cry  
And I still don't understand  
I can't find a way to tell you

I wish I was your lover  
I wish that you were mine  
Baby I've got this feeling  
That I just can't hide

Don't try to run away  
There's many things I wanna say  
No matter how it ends  
Just hold me when I tell you

I wish I was your lover  
I wish that you were mine  
Baby I got this feeling  
That I just can't hide 

"CHIEF!" I rushed over to where Roger was hunched over the ground, eyes intently watching the ground. Pushing aside small savages not caring as they fell to the floor whimpering. A piece of cloth was held up, it had dried blood on it.

"We're close. Spread out." The line formed across the woodland floor and the sun beat down on us without mercy. The hounds panted as sweat covered our backs like coats. Autumn leaves crunched and crumbled beneath our feet as the line moved slowly, stealthily, hungry for the prey. This was the feeling I craved, the power, the lust for blood and screams. It was sinful and joyous, everything I had been taught against.

A bird screamed, fleeing her nest as we passed creeping close to the ground. Something caught my foot causing me to fall flat on my face. Astonished gasps came from fearful faces as a pushed back the blush of embarrassment. I growled at the ground and sent a deathly cold glare around, the tribe members closest saw and backed away tails between their legs.

The ululation echoed down the line signalling that all was clear so far. They couldn't be far now, hiding like cowardly rabbits down a hole somewhere. But we are the mighty hunters, the hounds and we are made for the kill. A sickening smile lit up my features at the thought of my hands clawing at Ralph's throat, Alina's screams as he died, blood spilling over my face and hands.

He would pay.

He had taken one too many things of mine.

* * *

**RALPH POV:**

**_All I need is a miracle  
Oh baby all I need is you  
All I need is to love you girl  
Oh baby all I need is you  
Baby you_**

I wish I was your lover  
I wish that you were mine  
Baby I got this feeling  
That I just can't hide

Just wanna be your lover  
Just wanna be the one  
Let me be your lover  
Let me be the one  
Yeah

It was hot, extremely so.

I woke up the next morning to my angel's face; sleepy eyes beheld the beauty of the innocent creature that lay close to my chest, black silk framing her face. A warm smile spread across my face as a finger gently traced the pink lips so soft under my touch. There was no doubt in my heart in that moment that what I felt was anything but love, adoration.

Jack had threatened to destroy such a creature, tame and bend her. After taking one part of her he wouldn't rest until he had all of her, every last piece. Hatred burned up inside sparking ideas that I'd rather not consider right now, but whatever happened Jack Merridew would pay!

"Ralph?" My head jumped up as Sam stood at the entrance.

"What Sam?" It was strange to see the twin without his brother, like making a sandwich with one slice of bread. Sam offered a smile but it soon faded.

"How is she?" We looked down at the person in question.

"Ok I think, the cuts and bruises will heal but...in her mind..." He nodded, arms folded across his chest which was now clothed and cleaner.

"I gonna get the stuff ready, Peggy's gone ahead to the house."

"What about Eric?"

"He's checking the area." Looking down he smiled and wandered off picked up something. I sighed and attempted to move. However my angel awoke and moaned, green eyes found mine. She smiled at me.

"Hello."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy but better than I have been, you?" I shrugged shifting my position on the stone.

"Better, tired still." A frowned made its way to her face and eyes filled with sorrow.

"It's ok Ralph, I understand if you feel...different." Silence surrounded like a veil, it was choking. My eyes widened in understanding. Ally refused to look me in the eye as she made her way to her feet, my hand grabbed hers forcing her back down.

"What are you saying? That you think I don't – don't love you anymore?"

"Jack –"

"DON'T mention his name." I forced out through clenched teeth. Arms encircled her shoulders in an act of comfort as her head fell against my shoulder. We sat like that for god knows how long, it felt like days.

"Ralph, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I was weak, pathetic."

"No, you were hurt, brave Alina, they're brutes." I inhaled her sweet scent mixed with nature and sighed pressing my cheek to her hair. Then the noise started.

"RALPH, RALPH!" I leapt up as Eric ran inside with his brother close behind.

"What?"

"They're here! The tribe!" Dread spread like wild fire as the terrified faces stared back at me. The lump in my throat choked off thought and logic.

* * *

**PEGGY POV: **

"Do this Peggy, do that Peggy, we don't want to hear Peggy! Ah! I give up!" Branches clung to my arms and tore at my leggings. I hated nature!

It was so warm, even with the suddenly overcast weather! Sweat was trickling down my neck and dripped onto my glasses, huffing I swiped them from my face only for my precious specs to floor to the grassy floor.

"UHH!" I screamed in frustration reaching down to grabbed them but someone beat me to it. There was a fat boy with hardly any hair; he wore a broken pair of thick spectacles and a silly smile. He held out his my glasses. Turning my nose up not the air I took them and pushed them back on my face. It was then that I noticed the wound on his head. "My goodness! Your head!" He frowned and touched the dried blood.

"It's not bad, I'm fine."

"My grandpa says to always get things checked over by a doctor." He laughed something flickering in his gaze, I soon joined in too. We fell into a comfortable silence and soon were walking together.

"So what's your name?"

"Peggy, no one ever wants to know my name."

"Yeah, I knows how you feel." I giggled.

"You talk funny!" The young boy smiled at me.

"Where are you going?"

"The village, I have to find the police, want to come?" The boy grinned.

"That were be nice." I found myself blushing, a boy actually wanted to spend time with me...and not to copy my homework either...even if he was 4 years younger than me. The clouds blocked out the sky and rain began to fall hitting me on the head annoyingly. The boy chuckled at me making me grin, for the first time in weeks it was a genuine one and it warmed my cheeks.

We trudged through the forest as rain drops hit us repeatedly soaking through our clothes. I sighed as the trees grew fewer and the first sightings of civilisation appeared in the form of neat houses. The boy stopped several steps behind me making me turn questioningly, he wore an ominous expression and reached up to polished his broken glasses, pointless as it was.

"What?"

"You have to do your job Peggy." I looked form the houses to him as he stood in the shadow of the trees, rain fell on us like a waterfall.

"But, come with me." He shook his head and I frowned. "Please?"

"It's not me place, besides someone has to help the others."

"You know Ralph and them?" A soft knowing smile touched his lips. Thunder boomed ahead of us causing me to jump and turn. "But – " He was gone, just like that! Creepy.

Worriedly looking around for him I jumped again as the thunder roared. Turning on my tail I ran for the first time in years, grandpa forgive me!

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Hope so.....**


	21. Dog days are over

**Well, I'm sad to say that this is the penultimate chapter guys! There is so much more that I wanted to put into this story but...my other stories need finishing, DESPERATLEY! So I've decided to finish it here.**

**Enjoy folks, and keep in touch!**

**Song: Dog days are over by FATM**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dog days are over**

_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track**_  
_**Coming towards her stuck still no turning back**_  
_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**_  
_**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**_  
_**With every bubble she sank with her drink**_  
_**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**The horses are coming**_  
_**So you better run**_

Ralph took the long sharpened stick in both hands and started towards the cave entrance with the remaining twin at his side. He studied the area carefully, it was like a fort; strong, hard to penetrate, the perfect place to stop a siege. However they were dealing with hounds, creatures built on fear and the wild. Jack would come for Alina, he knew that much, and with him he brought the savage tribe and Roger. A shudder flew down his spine at the thought. Jack had always envied him, loathed the attention of others Ralph caught. And now with the situation at hand death would be the only thing on Jack's mind.

Alina was sitting quietly inside the damp cave staring at the wall. His insides twitched and groaned at the sight of her so distance, Ralph longed nothing more than to take her in his arms and run. But that was not how things were done. Someone had to stand up to Jack and his tribe, this needed to end now. If they could just stall them, keep them talking just to stop the attack until Peggy came with the adults. Yes, the police could stop them. But would they listen to silly Peggy?

Sam pointed into the bushes eyes fixed on a certain point. A grin spread over his face as he rushed down to embrace his brother. Eric's chest was heavy from the run and panic of their situation. Ralph smiled and patted Eric on the shoulder as the smaller boy looked up at him.

"They're coming this way, about 10 minutes. Saw me, had to run." He pulled up his shirt to show a war scar; a red line of dried blood. Ralph's face curled up in anger. This was brutal savagery!

"We need to keep watch, stay quiet, Sam you take the first one, and then I will. Eric, come with me." The twin nodded and followed the leader into the cave whilst Sam stood on watch with his spear but fear gets the best of all men.

Alina stood when they entered and tried to smile at Eric. Ralph smiled at her leaning down to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"We need to get everything packed, use that material stuff over there." She nodded obediently and began to move around collecting pieces of clothes, water bottles and the used make-up. Eric helped her with the heavier items as Ralph watched on, the thoughts in his head running circles around his brain.

Peggy would be here soon, he thought with a smile, then everything will be alright again.

**_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_**  
**_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_**  
**_Leave all your love and your longing behind_**  
**_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_**

**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are done_**  
**_Can you hear the horses?_**  
**_Because here they come_**

* * *

Peggy was tired as she walked down the stoned path towards the village houses. Her throat burned and glasses smeared with sweat and dust. Autumn leaves caught in her hair and twigs tore at her clothing as she waddled up to the door.

A tall man with dark hair answered, he wore a worried expression pained with grief. Panting, Peggy resting her hands on her knees and looked up at him.

"Are – you – Ral –Ralph's father?" Eyes flashed with recognition.

"Yes, please tell me you know where he is girl."

"I – I do." Quickly she was ushered inside where a woman sat, she recognised her as Ralph's mother. The woman sighed thanking god and embraced the tired girl.

"Peggy, thank god, you've had us all worried sick! Where is my son? And his friends, the two boys? What happened?" Peggy reached up and wiped her glasses on her t-shirt before beginning her elaborate story.

Ten minutes later. Peggy was staring at the floor willing the adults to hurry up and believe her already.

"But Jack Merridew was always such a good boy, why would he do such a thing like that dear?"

"Yes, I do believe you are mistaken, Ralph has had a history of ....problems." The last word came out as a snarl almost. It shocked Peggy. She just wanted to slap them both but civilised manners told her otherwise. Chubby hands curled up into fists and nostrils flared.

"But I'm telling you they're dangerous! Jack and his tribe –"

"Tribe?"

"Yes, tribe! They dance and hunt animals and hurt Alina and now they want to kill Ralph!"

"I do believe you read a little too much Peggy, here, I'll call your grandfather to pick you up." Mrs. Monroe got up to get the phone leaving Peggy to gape at them. Ralph's father left giving her a disapproving look to answer the door.

"Ah! Officer please come in." A short, slightly large man with a brown beard strode in wearing the official police uniform, this gave Peggy hope. She jumped up and ran to him.

"Please officer! It's about the missing boys!" He seemed interested but only in the man standing behind him.

"Not now little girl." Anger bubbled in her stomach and arms shook. Would they never learn?

"Have you found anything Bob?" The man shook his head removing his black hat. Peggy was growing more impatient by the second.

"We're still on the case, don't worry I'm sure young Ralph is fine."

"Sir?"

"Got my boys looking for the other missing kids, strange, all young boys."

"Sir?" Peggy asked a little louder. Still she was ignored.

"Well I just hope they're ok, I mean Ralph's never done anything like this bother until..."

"Yeah, I know. But being alone on an island and all...it can mess with your mind."

"Will someone please listen!" The two adults looked down at her with a look of disappointment.

"You're no help here Peggy, go home." Groaning aloud she ran out of the door and slammed it.

_**And I never wanted anything from you**_  
_**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**_  
_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head**_  
_**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Because here they come**_

She ran down the country lane towards the barn on Alina's farm. The hay and dust made her sneeze and cough, the sun was burning her skin in September! Peggy's hands fiddled with the strange farming equipments and such things until her fingers found the object she desired. A humourless smile over came her as she held up the cattle prod in both hands, it was heavy and smelt of burned hair...but it would do the job.

She squeaked as something cold and wet touched her leg, looking down she saw big brown eyes and a wet nose. The golden retriever was grinning up at her tongue hanging out. Smiling she reached down to gently pet it before the sneezing started. Damn this hay! Nero laughed at her barking his enjoyment of her company. She went to leave and noticed it was following, grumbling she turned with a stern face.

"You can't come dog." He laughed. "Really, it's dangerous." Again he sat down next to her feet and grinned. Sighing she gave up and turned to leave on her mission, but something caught her eye. The tribe would probably already be there by now, but her friends needed her. This was the fastest way to their aid.

And she was terrified.

* * *

"Here they come!" Ralph shouted as several flashes of red and black flicked among the undergrowth. Samneric took their positions next to Ralph in the entrance, it was only wide enough for one person at a time. Ralph judged how quickly they would siege, smiling he looked at his friends, they stood a good chance. They would only be able to attack at one time, it could buy them time. Alina stood behind them holding a shaking spear.

"Ally what are you doing?" He questioned, she stood firm.

"I want to help." The twins shared at look.

"No, you'll get hurt." Red coloured her cheeks and muscles tensed.

"Just because I'm a girl Ralph doesn't mean I don't know how to survive."He gulped and looked back at the jungle to see a slow line of savages approaching them. He counted along...5...16...25? Eyes widened and gasps were heard. There was too many of them; a collection of young boys turned into killing machines by their chief. The line halted and stood with spears and painted faces glaring; a sickening war cry spread and echoed down the line and spears touched the sky. The sound made each of them shudder and want to run, but this was only for show after all. Ralph looked around the trees, where was Peggy? Dread filled his heart. Maybe, just maybe....they were doomed. A warm hand touched his on the spear, frightened green eyes made him freeze. "I love you Ralph." A smile touched his cheeks and she smiled back, Ralph took her hand in his.

"I love you too my angel." They stood strong against the devil, affection and understanding of their fate emitted by the group of children turning into adults.

**_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_**  
**_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_**  
**_Leave all your loving, your loving behind_**  
**_You cant carry it with you if you want to survive_**

**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are done_**  
**_Can you hear the horses?_**  
**_Because here they come_**

**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are done_**  
**_The horses are coming_**  
**_So you better run_**

The familiar red haired boy strode forward with the muscular body guard at his side, eyes flicked to every shadow of rock. He wore the common sneer and a face full of eerie paint; his shorts were now worn and had a number of holes in. The spear he carried was covered in a red substance still wet and sticky. Ralph felt the monster curl and claw at his belly as the boy dared to come close to all he held dear.

"Come out, come out! We know you're here you cowards, now show yourselves!" His voice boomed around the trees and made birds and animals run into hiding. Ralph let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the shadows followed closely by Alina and the two twins who flanked them both.

"Go away Jack, take your tribe and leave us alone." Jack growled at Ralph showing teeth, his hounds grumbled and whispered.

"You can't order me around Ralph, I'm CHIEF! You took something from me and for that you must pay." His condemning words were supported by the bellowing tribe, spears hit the ground and mouths cried out. A sly grin pulled at his and he stared at the prize at hand. "Come here Alina." Surprising everyone the dark haired girl stood still glaring at them with hate.

"I am not your dog Jack! After everything you put me through you just expect me to grovel back to you on my hands? Well think again." Shocked silence filled the air mixing with the tension as Jack and Ralph gaped at her. Alina smirked and turned to Ralph's surprised face, planted a sweet kiss onto his lips and turned back. Ralph was lost for words and simply blinked at her. Rage filled Jack as rejection and humiliation swirled inside. Arms began to shake and the sneer turned into a full snarl of teeth.

"Stupid bitch!" Growled Roger raising his spear. Steely eyes went to his chief waiting for the command.

"I gave you a chance, now feel the consequence." Jack whispered raising his spear. A savage cry left his lips and the tribe howled in lust for blood. They ran forward the line becoming a mess of flesh, wood and flapping hair. Ralph pushed his friends inside the stronghold and turned at the entrance spear pointed at the intruders. Spears and claws reached for him through the small gap, pointed ends catching skin and during blood. The twins joined his side poking, stabbing at the creatures with cries and shaking hands. Alina picked up a stone and threw it hitting one of them on the head, it whimpered and backed away only to be replaced by another with just as much bloodlust and hatred.

A single sound caused them to silence, a silvery smooth howl from above. Ralph stood panting with the others as the tribe backed away to find the sound that struck them with such curiosity. A dark shadow was coming for them from the forest, and it was fast. The howl became louder, more urgent and the boys' fear grew.

"The beast!"

"It's come, Oh god!"

"The monster, the ghostie!"

Jack pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look but even he couldn't deny the fear that crept within him. The shadow grew legs and a head, arms and a vicious cry striking fear. The howling turned into a bark and growling grew among the trees. A hound with light fur and gleaming fangs and claws leapt from the bushes and landed in front of Jack making him jump back startled. The shadow in the forest cried, a drum beat echoing around the rock.

A white beast galloped into the clearing carrying a frightened looking girl on its back holding a pair of reins and a cattle prod. Everyone stood silently gawking at the girl as she stood facing Jack. The chief let out a sick laugh and shook his head at Peggy as she glared down at him from her position on the horse.

"Please, Ralph? I was expecting something from you but this? The fat girl on a horse holding a prod with Rover over there? Pathetic!"

"You're pathetic Jack Merridew! With your blood and your dances! You're a sick, sadistic person who should be locked up!"

"Save it fatty." Enraged Peggy slid off of the horse and waddled over to him fists curled. Jack looked amused as she stood not four foot from him.

"I've had it with you and your tribe! Why can't you see we need to work together to achieve?" Ralph was taken back by her words and thought of Piggy. Wise, true Piggy, and now here was Peggy doing his job using his words. Jack snarled at her and raised his spear sharp end pointed downwards into her frightened eyes. Ralph burst through the crowd.

"JACK! THIS ENDS NOW!" The Chief turned surprised, "You and me, one on one to decide. End this now." A slow smirk rose on Jack's face. He exchanged a wink to his body guard with steely eyes.

"Nah." Then the spear came down. Alina screamed. The cattle prod saved Peggy's head but that didn't save her chance. She ran and the chief growled hurling a spear at her. She squeaked at the stick flew past her head and missed the white horse by centimetres. It jumped and rose up onto hind legs roaring. The fighting started then, savage against the true, spears and claws and teeth. Crying and shouts and noise, scent and touch and sight were mixed together in one scene. Peggy sat where she fell on the floor covering her face from the flying hooves of the scared mare.

"Peggy!" Alina broke free and went to her friend's aid. Ralph tried to grab her arm but the sweat made her slip right through his grasp. Instead his hand met Roger's spear piercing skin and dripping blood. Hissing he leapt back and charged at Jack. The Chief stabbed at his enemy and missed, Ralph hit his arm and jumped away from the deadly spear.

Alina pulled Peggy off the floor and away from the panicking horse. For a brief moment they shared a smile but it was soon interrupted by a spear stabbed into the earth between them both. Alina gazed up into steel eyes and reached for her own weapon. Peggy squeaked and attempted to kick Roger in the groin, sadly she was too slow from weary travel and missed. They ran away from the lusting boy and leapt at the rock face climbing up to the ledge covered in golden sunlight. Peggy squealed as spears missed her. Alina scrambled up onto the ledge and helped her friend up before the claws reached her. She watched in horror as Jack and Ralph fought below her among the mini savages. It was madness! Pure devilish madness!

"ALLY!" Peggy screamed pointing behind her. She turned quickly to see Roger make the ledge with ease and stride over with his spear. Alina reached for hers where it lay on the rock but a foot was placed on top of it, spear at her throat. Peggy got up and threw a rock at him making Roger turn on her. His foot collided with Alina's head and she fell over holding the spot. Shaking Peggy watched as the beast strode towards her with malicious intent. The spear rose above her.

Ralph hit the hard floor and groaned looking up to the edge where his love and friend sat in terror of Roger. Jack's foot met his side and pain exploded. The Chief's spear met his throat and Ralph's frightened eyes stared up into cold ice lakes. Jack shook his head the sneer forming once again. He raised his spear, the sharp end pointed at his throat. In that moment Ralph saw his whole life, his family, friends, a horrible scream filled the air.

A bark and feral growl signalled the arrival of their saviour as he leapt from the rock face onto the unsuspecting boy and bite down. Roger yelled in pain as he clawed at the dog's body, Nero's fangs dug into the skin of his neck and red blood poured out. The girls watched in horror as he shook throwing the animal against the rock. It bounced up unharmed and leapt as Roger moved closer to Alina blooded hands outstretched. Peggy screamed as the dog leapt at him pushing the boy into her, they both fell from the ledge. Alina was silent as she crawled to the edge. Ralph and Jack looked up at the ledge to see two figures standing over Alina, Piggy and Simon looked disapprovingly down at the scene and then at them both. Jack and Ralph shuddered frozen to the spot. As silence followed the aftermath both figures turned to dust.

_**And I never wanted anything from you**_  
_**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**_  
_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head**_  
_**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Because here they come**_

Silence fell over the boys as the sirens came closer, the sounds of dogs and megaphones reaching their ears. Both boys looked at each other and gaped, spears shook and mouths twitched as men in uniform rushed towards them.

* * *

**Well? How was it?**


	22. Peace at last

**Well, it's the last chapter everyone! I'm filling up with emotion! Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this story and will look for stuff in the future. So for the last time enjoy!**

**Love you all! **

**Song: Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Peace at last**

**RALPH POV: **

The mirror was watching me.

Only this time it was smiling; that strange curved shape made when the mouth muscles contract upwards.

And it felt good.

The beast was still there, always there, just watching from a distance hidden inside my eye or creeping in a shadow as I put the final touches into my tie. That fact would haunt me for the rest of my life...but the one thing I had learnt was to live and forget. Well, sort of anyway.

"Ralph, hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Coming!" I shouted quickly grabbing my coat and running down the stairs where my mother and father stood at the door.

A large crowd had formed outside of the police station as we pulled up in the car. I could see them all smile and laugh, the sound warmed my heart but it suddenly fluttered to life as an angel danced up embracing me with her wings.

"Ralph, I missed you." My grin let out a chuckle as I hugged Alina back ignoring the 'awws' from our audience. As I pulled back I placed a quick kiss to her lips and rose to the podium where the police sergeant and officers that had rescued us stood. Samneric were already there grinning proudly at me as I joined them. That day we each received medals of bravery for our rescue 'attempt'; Alina and some of the small boys from Jack's tribe had given evidence for the cause meaning Jack was sent on a trial. I was pleased that it was all finally over yet something still bothered; Jack had been sent to the mental institute suffering from trauma... and the other boys were all given a severe talking to as we as community service duties but Roger...Roger died from the fall off the cliff.

Then there was Peggy, poor, sweet Peggy. My smile disappeared as I thought of the girl, my friend, who I had bullied in a way, ignored and took for granted. Just like Piggy. If only...

Yes, if only...but it was too late for that now...the past must be left...

My angel took my hand and smiled tenderly as we made our way to the garden party. Our garden was covered in tiny glowing lanterns and streamers. The colour was enough to challenge a flower show!

"Ralph - "

" - Alina!" We turned and chuckled as the twins ran up to us embracing us in a hug. Identical grins with dimples flashed in my view as I scanned the guests.

"Can you believe it?" Ally laughed.

"No, it's like a dream I had once – "

" – it's finally over, Ralph, Ralph?"

"Hmm?" I snapped back from my thoughts and blushed and all were staring at me. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Do you think Peggy's happy? Where she is I mean?" After sharing a quick look the twins frowned and Alina patted my arm.

"They'll take care of her – "

" – we'll have to visit...just once at least."

"I'm sure she's fine Ralph, I asked Simon to help her...you know..." I nodded kissing her head as she rested it against my shoulder.

"Yeah... yeah."

The party was in full swing, the food and drink was flowing and everyone was happy. Samneric were dancing on the grass around the tall candles laughing as the sunset slowly hiding away for the night. Nero sat panting on the patio watching over us, a guardian I liked to call him. Alina patted his head gently smiling down at him with joy. I expected at least one of my friends to come tonight, however I expect they have more important things to do then visit me.

As the night drew on the crowds became less and less leaving only my own family and Alina's, the twins left soon after parting with smiles and tired feet! So I sat on the patio next to my angel watching the stars litter the orange sky slowly scaring away the daytime to give way to the glorious moon as she sat once more in the sky. I took the opportunity to reflect on my life, my situation, after all I had been through over the years...and to have it finally done with...felt...odd. But I had to be thankful, I had Alina, the beauty from the white room.

My saviour.

My angel.

A mischievous grin spread on my face as I looked at her glowing face. As if sensing me she turned with a questioning look.

"What?" I stood and offered my hand to her in a dramatic style.

"May I have this dance miss?" She giggled and took my hand.

"You may good sir." We gazed at each other seeing into the other's soul through the eyes, her arm snaked around my neck whilst mine around her waist and took her smaller hand. As if on cue the music started, soft and gentle warming the night's atmosphere.

**_I was a quick, wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys_**

Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long, baby hair  
And stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill looming

"Ralph."

"Yeah?" I smiled looking down at the angel resting on my chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, always will beautiful."

"Promise me something, promise me we'll never hurt each other, we'll never fight." A chuckle left my mouth before I could stop it causing her to look up with a look.

"Alina, we could never fight and if we did I'd kick myself." Laughter exploded from her lips.

"I'll hold you to that!" And then her mouth was on mine and heaven merged with reality for just one pure bliss-filled second.

And this was my life, no longer the frightened boy hiding behind shadows, I was now free. **__**

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore, blunt tongue  
Watching the warm, poisoned rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you, American mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

* * *

**PEGGY POV: **

White light blinded me.

There was nothing beyond or behind it, just brilliant white shining light. I saw the stars and the moon and the sun greet me creating a colourful swirl of shape and majesty. I wanted to be scared but here everything seemed calm, peaceful. The tiny flowers from the fields and tall barley surrounded me in a passing glimpse.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing; I only knew that this was glory, this was heaven. Wait! Heaven? Was I dead? I could feel and touch thought, smell and hear and see...

Then the pain came, god awful sharp pain rushing up my legs and into my head like a poison. The beautiful bright light vanished leaving darkness in its place. Now I was terrified! I wanted it to stop, I wanted to see! There were voices, beeping sounds, clicking of straps and the whirl of engines. Why couldn't I move? The pain that swirled was soon replaced with a growing numbness starting at my feet and moving upwards until it felt like sleep.

Soon all noises stopped leaving me to wander in the darkness. There, what was it? A small flicker of light beckoned me closer. I drifted towards as if in a trance. It was a small pool of soft light and around it sat a familiar sight. The fat boy form the forest was there gazing into the light, his glasses reflected the tiny twinkles making his eyes shine. As I moved closer he spoke.

"Hello Peggy." His voice echoed as if in a cave.

"Where am I? What's going on?" When he didn't respond I felt my eyes widen. "Am I dead?" The boy let out a quiet chuckle and looked up smiling.

"No Peggy, not dead."

"Then what?"

"Lost." The single syllable bounced off the darkness.

"What?" He stood and brushed off some invisible dust from his tattered shorts.

"Go to sleep Peggy, then everything will be ok." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What on earth did he mean? If this wasn't already a dream what was it? Silence continued for several minutes before I gathered my thoughts, though it was hard in the darkness to organise them.

"What's your name?" A faint smile touched his blooded face and he turned away.

"They used to call me Piggy, everyone did." A soft chuckled escaped from me. "You have to go now." And then he turned and began to walk away, the light left with him. I panicked.

"Wait! What's your real name!"

He whispered something and then...gone. I was falling, through time, space, reality and sound. Everything coming together in an almighty crash.

The numbness left me but darkness remained. There were little noises, sounds coming back to me. I could feel touches to my skin, was that where my hand was? A quiet groan left my lips.

"Hey I think she's waking up – "

" –Peggy? Hey Peg!" I knew those voices. It was Sam and Eric. I tried to open my eyes.

"Guys?"

"Peggy, oh thank heavens! How are you feeling?" That was Alina, I knew she sweet sounding voice anywhere.

"Ok I think, why is it so dark?" Silence haunted me. It was then that I realised my eyes were open...but darkness consumed all light, all sight. I began to shake...was I? No, no I couldn't be blind! No! Wetness sank down my cheek as my right hand searched for comfort. "Alina, Ally I can't see!" Something warm squeezed my hand.

"It's alright Peggy calm down, we're here. You're safe at home now, safe."

"When you fell...from the cliff Roger...the rocks...you lost your sight. I'm so sorry Peg this was my fault." The remorse in Ralph's voice sent shock waves filled with daggers through me. My left hand ventured around what felt like sheets until I found another hand; Ralph's. He grasped it.

"You're wrong Ralph, it's not your fault. I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." They chuckled infecting me with the laughter to.

"You couldn't have done more if you tried. We owe you more than we can ever repay."

"Yeah! You were awesome –"

" – should have seen the look on their faces!" The twins giggled. Something cold and smooth was pressed into my right hand.

"You received a medal of bravery from the police Peggy, they were so shocked and apologised for not believing you." I smiled but the fact of my blindness scared me to death. It soon fled to make way for the frown.

"But what about my sight? How will I get around?"

"We have a solution." Ralph chuckled as something heavy and furry with a wet nose met my face. I jumped and arms instinctively went out to stop it.

"After seeing the way Nero defended you, we thought that you should have him, as a guide dog you know? He needs to be trained but I think it won't be a problem considering the way he took to you." I smiled and stroked the fur.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" We laughed as Nero barked happily. But there was still something left...

"Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"His name was Rupert." After seconds of silence he squeezed my hand and muttered something under his breath but I didn't care after all even though I was blind I had gained something much better ; Friendship.

* * *

The End....

* * *

**Well, I might actually go and cry now! Hope you've enjoyed it and keep in touch!**


End file.
